


A (Fake) Romance in Idaho

by sarcasmandirony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Creeper Peter, Crude Humor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mentioned Kate Argent, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Oral Sex, POV Stiles, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Siblings, Skiing, Slow Build, Snowball Fight, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weddings, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmandirony/pseuds/sarcasmandirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's brother is having a wedding and everyone but Derek and the babies of the family are taking dates. At thirty-six years old, his family is getting kind of worried Derek will never find anyone. So, Derek decides to tell them he's dating his best friend and colleague, Stiles Stilinski. Thank God Stiles' crush on Derek is 100% a thing of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Fake/Pretend Relationship fic I've always wanted to read.

“I swear, sometimes I wonder how some of my students ever got to college without knowing Basic English.” Stiles says, scratching his head. “You could say it’s a bit of a head scratcher, hum?”

Derek shakes his head. “No.”

A smile gets its way on his lips, though.

“You’re smiling. I’m hilarious.”

“I’m smiling at how bad your jokes are.” Derek says.

“If we weren’t friends, I’d be offended right now.” Stiles tells him, skimming his hands over his hair in frustration. “It’s a bad omen when I can’t even laugh at my student’s silly answers.”

“I was a TA in one of your courses and I recall some of your answers being pretty stupid. It’s part of growing up.” Derek shrugs.

“You taught History. I sometimes got a little confused about specific dates and what happened when. It’s completely natural.” Stiles places his elbow on the table, resting his cheek along his palm. “And since when are you so understanding?”

“I guess I learned it from you.” Derek tells him with a glint of admiration in his eyes.

“Well, my years must be finally catching up with me.” Stiles jokes. “Next thing I’ll be telling kids to get out of my lawn.”

Derek snorts. “And you’ve just turned thirty.”

“Imagine when I reach forties.” Stiles laughs.

“I tremble just to think about it.” Derek chuckles.

Comfortable, familiar silence settles between them again and Stiles goes back to grading papers and feeling bewildered at his students’ low intellect.

“I have something to tell you.” Derek says after a while.

Stiles looks up, pen cap in his mouth. “I’ve been asking you to translate too many articles again, haven’t I? Even more so that we are at the end of the semester.”

“It’s not that.” Derek says, shaking his head and he sounds kind of nervous, like Stiles whenever he’s searching for the right words, Derek’s eyes roaming across the room.

It’s like they’re back to being tentative friends.

“Hey.” Stiles spits the pen cap and places his hand over Derek’s. “We’ve known each other for how long now?”

“Twelve years, since you entered my classroom.” Derek smiles, shoulders relaxing.

“That’s right.” Stiles nods. “And we became friends after a, let’s call it, a rocky start.”

Derek snorts. “That’s kind of an understatement.” He says, thumb drawing circles in Stiles’ skin and it feels good. Really good, actually.

“No matter how we started or whose fault it was.” Stiles says and Derek chuckles. It’s kind of an old argument between them. “You know you call tell me anything, Derek.”

“I know.” Derek nods. “It’s just I got you into a little bit of trouble.”

Stiles snorts, removing his hand from atop Derek’s and picking his pen back up. “It can’t be worse than anything I’ve ever gotten you into.”

Derek grimaces, twisting his hands together.

“It is?” Stiles asks, surprised and a little bit impressed.

Derek takes a deep breath. “I kind of told my family we’ve been dating for a while now.” Derek reveals.

Stiles is, for once, at a loss for words. “Hum.” He says verbosely.

“I know, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Derek apologizes. “It’s just, Max is getting married and everyone is taking someone to the wedding besides the twins, and they’re twelve. Even Cora is taking someone.”

“Well, she already was a teenager when we met.” Stiles says. “And I know it might shock you and your brothers, but girls usually start dating about the same time guys do. How old is she nowadays anyway?” Stiles asks.

“25.” Derek says.

“Wow. She’s one year old than you were when we met.” Stiles whistles. “I finally understand what my dad meant when he used to say how fast time flies by.”

“Tell me about it.” Derek sighs. “Now I’m 36 and I haven’t introduced no one to my family since, well, my teenage years, and those are long gone. They started teasing me and my mom has been really worried so I, well, I lied.”

Stiles laughs. “I’m sorry, this sounds so high school.”

“I know.” Derek mutters, dropping his head on top the desk. “It’s ridiculous.”

“A little bit.” Stiles chuckles.

Derek flips him the bird.

“And okay.” Stile agrees.

Derek looks up, a confused frown on his face. “Okay?”

“I agree to deceive your family during the wedding and I’ll be the best boyfriend you could ask for. I’ll be so good you’ll never hear the end of it when we inevitably break up.” Stiles jokes.

“Thanks.” Derek says, getting up and surrounding Stiles in a bear hug. “I owe you.”

“I accept payment in coffee, baked goods and translations.” Stiles says, eyes closing against the warmth of Derek’s hug. Seriously, it’s like being surrounded by the sun.

Or a very comfortable cloud.

“Deal.” Derek nods, before clearing his throat and pulling back, straightening his coat and sitting back on the chair.

“It’ll be like, one or two days, right?” Stiles asks, shrugging.

“More like one week.” Derek admits, scratching the back of his head.

“Wait, what? Why?” Stiles asks.

“The wedding is in Idaho.” Derek reveals. He and his family have a vacation house there, Stiles remembers. Derek always talks about how awesome Idaho is during this time of the year, telling him about his vacations at the start of every second semester.

“Oh.” Stiles will have to pretend to be Derek’s boyfriend for two weeks, in front of his family, which will probably entail some degree of PDA. “Great.”

Thank God that his crush on Derek is a thing of the past.

Otherwise, these would be a couple of very long and torturous days.

 

* * *

 

“We could’ve gone in my Camaro.” Derek says, entering the Jeep after loading his baggage into the trunk. “Good morning, John.”

“Good morning, Derek.” The Sheriff says, moving back into traffic.

“My Jeep is more spacious than your Camaro.” Stiles tells him.

Derek lifts an eyebrow. “I can barely fit in here.”

“Hey, you’ll hurt baby’s feelings!” Stiles tells him, caressing his baby’s dashboard. “Don’t listen to him. Derek is just jelly your trunk is wider.”

Derek grimaces. “Ew. And do you need to do the voice?”

“Of course. Baby needs to feel the looooove.” Stiles says, giving his Jeep a hug.

John lets out a guttural laugh.

“This Jeep is still the only woman my son can keep.” John teases.

“It seems so. How is retirement treating you, John?” Derek asks.

Stiles dozes off while his dad starts going on and on about his garden, the light of his eyes. Funny story, Stiles gave him the idea back when his dad’s diet was as bad as his own. His dad actually enjoyed gardening, after giving it a try. Every time he visits his old man nowadays he takes home potatoes, onions, cabbages, garlic and a few dozen carrots.

When his dad finishes telling Derek all about his garden, they’re arriving at the airport.

“Thanks for the ride, John.” Derek says, he and his dad trading a handshake.

“It’s always nice to talk with someone who actually listens.” John says, looking pointedly at Stiles. Stiles simply shrugs. “And take care of my son for me, Derek.”

“Daaaaad!” Stiles whines. “I’m thirty years old, I can take care of myself.”

“I know, Stiles. This will just help very old man feel more at ease. I’ve been to your apartment in the city, I know in what conditions you live in.” John tells him. “Let me have this small reprieve.”

Stiles crosses his arms and purses his lips. “Fine.”

“I promise no harm will come to your son.” Derek assures.

John nods. “Thank you.”

Stiles rolls his and steps onto the street. Geez, it’s like he’s going off to war. Stiles is definitely capable of taking care of himself. He lives alone.

Derek follows him outside and they start taking out their luggage.

“I’ll see you in a week.” John says, joining them by the sidewalk.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Stiles says, throwing his arms around his dad. Okay, maybe he’s a little sentimental about leaving his dad as well.

Although he lives in the city now, he still comes at least once a week and knows that if he’s dad needs him, Stiles is thirteen minutes way.

“You’ll be back before Christmas, right?” John asks, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ body. Stiles nods, fighting back some tears. “Then it’s alright. I’d be busy with my garden anyway. Have fun in the snow. Behave. Be careful not to fall in any ravine.”

“I promise.” Stiles says. “We’re leaving now or we’ll miss our flight.” He pulls back, rubbing a speck of dust from his eye. “Behave while I’m away.” He waves, grabbing his bags and walking towards the airport.

Derek waves as well. “Goodbye, John.”

John lifts his hand. “Have a nice trip.”

“He’ll be okay.” Derek tells him softly once they’re inside.

“I know.” Stiles nods, cleaning his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Already having bought their tickets online, Derek and Stiles head straight towards the security checkpoint. Once they’re cleared by security, they start looking for their gate and find it easily.

“What’s our story?” Stiles asks as they sit by their gate.

“Our story?” Derek asks.

“Yeah. You know, how we started dating.” Stiles clarifies. “Your family will want to know all the juicy details. I know I would.”

“Oh. Right.” Derek says, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. “I haven’t really thought of anything, but we can always think of something later.”

“Nonsense. Having a backstory is important. Stiles snaps his fingers. “Oh, I know. We’ve been pining for each other, like, forever, keeping our feelings to ourselves this whole time. And why, you ask. Well, I’m a former student of yours, so you could get in trouble if we started dating right away. And then as we grew closer as friends, we were afraid our feelings was unrequited, so we kept them to ourselves afraid we’d jeopardize our friendship. Years and years of sexual tension finally came to a close with an alcohol induced kiss and the rest is history.”

Derek stays silent for a while.

“You’re right, it’s kind of dumb. Forget I said anything. We’ll just think of something later.” Stiles says, waving the idea away.

Derek shakes his head. “No, no. The backstory sounds great. It’s excellent, really. I’m sure they’ll believe it.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asks, tilting his head with a smirk. “I still got it.”

It was kind of easy, to say the truth. He just based the first part on what actually happened, at least for him. Like Derek would ever give him the time of day. _Ah!_ And the second part is one of Stiles’ many fantasies, before he got over Derek, that is.

Only far less explicit.

Boarding for their flight is announced shortly after.

They head towards the Jetway and hand their boarding pass to the gate agent before they head inside and start looking for their seats, placing their luggage in the bin overhead their seats once they’re able to locate them. Stiles gets his Nintendo 2DS from his bag and begins playing the latest Pokemon game, while Derek takes his Kindle out (a present from Stiles three years ago) and puts on his thick rimmed glasses.

They always bring something, just in case.

They rarely ever need anything else but each other’s company, though, ending up talking about the latest text Stiles asked Derek to translate, about obscure mythological or historic facts, their gadgets forgotten.

The one hour and fifteen five minutes fly by.

“Wow.” Stiles says as the plane begins landing, the cloudy skies giving place to snowy mountain tops, snow covered pine trees and white prairies.

“The scenery looks like something taken from a myth, doesn’t it?” Derek asks.

“Even better.” Stiles says, turning to Derek. “Please tell me we can go ski.” He pleads with wide eyes, making puppy dog eyes.

It always seemed to work for Scott.

Derek’s cheeks seem to get a little rosy. Perhaps he’s cold. “Well, the rehearsal and the actual wedding are the only mandatory events. Besides, we always go ski whenever we’re here.” Derek tells him and Stiles fist bumps the air.

“Yeah!”

After the plane lands, Derek and Stiles get their luggage from the compartment above their seats and are on their way.

“It seems like my family is already waiting for us at the terminal.” Derek tells him after he turns his cell back on.

All of a sudden Stiles feels very nervous.

“Hey, Stiles, it’ll be alright.” Derek reassures him, placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and tipping his chin so their eyes meet. “They’ll love you. I’m sure of it.”

Stiles nods. “Thanks.”

Derek smiles. “My pleasure. Are you ready?” He asks.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Stiles says, taking a deep breath. “It’s not like I’m actually meeting my in laws, right?” He jokes.

Derek nods, voice a little rasp. “Right.”

And then Stiles hears people calling Derek’s name.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ellie, Pam, I’ve missed you.” Derek says as he catches the two young girls in his arms and gives them a tight hug.

“We’ve missed you to.”

“How’s everything?” Derek asks.

“Pam is flunking PE.” Ellie, Stiles guesses, tattletales.

“Ellie keeps getting called to the principal’s office for bad behavior.” Pam tells him. “And mom caught her kissing a boy.”

“Already?” Derek asks, his brows arching. “Ellie you’re too young to be kissing any boys.”

“How old were _you_ when you had your first kiss?” Ellie asks, and her eyebrow game is as strong as Derek’s.

It’s pretty impressive.

Derek scratches at his head. “Oh, well, I guess that’s between you, mom and dad.”

“That’s what you guys always say.” Ellie says, rolling her eyes. She seems to notice Stiles standing awkwardly behind them. “Is that him?” She asks, unimpressed.

“Yes, that’s Stiles, my boyfriend.” Derek reveals.

“He’s pretty.” Pam decides.

“And kind of skinny.” Ellie adds.

“Hey! My weight is well within the normal for my height!” Stiles counters.

Ellie smirks. “If you say so, scrawny pants.”

Stiles is about to reply when Derek’s cell starts ringing.

“It’s mom.” Derek says, his eyes looking from the screen to the twins before picking up. “Hello mom. Hum, yes, the twins are here with me. Yes, mother, I’ll keep an eye on them. I’ll see you later.” When Derek ends the call, he looks like Stiles whenever his dad gives him a lecture, which is rare these days. The harsh looks he sends the twins’ way has Stiles feeling sorry for the girls. “Mom is very worried and very mad with both you for running off like that.”

Pam looks down, regretful. “It was Ellie’s idea.”

“Thanks a lot.” Ellie says, grabbing one of Derek’s bags and running off. “Besides, mom worries too much. C’mon, follow me, I’ll take you to her.”

Pam picks Derek’s smaller bag and runs after her sister.

“Hey, wait up, you two.” Derek calls going after them in a quick step.

Stiles hurries after Derek, struggling to keep up while carrying his luggage. He’s not in his teens anymore and he hasn’t run that much since he was part of track team during high school, so he’s a little bit out of practice.

“Ellie is a little intense.” Stiles confides, short of breath.

“You did well.” Derek assures him.

“Really?” Stiles asks, chest heaving.

“Yeah, she was impressed, I can tell. And Pamela seemed to like you. Then again, Pamela always likes everyone.”

“There she is.” Ellie calls when she and her sister reach a small agglomerate of people.

And oh boy.

Stiles knew Derek came from a big family, but seeing them all first hand and in one place feels a little overwhelming. What if they see right through their façade? What if they take a glance at Stiles and realize he’s an imposter? What if they believe their whole charade and simply decide Stiles isn’t good enough for Derek?

Stiles realizes he finds the idea terrifying.

An older woman awaits the twins with a stern expression. “There you are. I’ve told you –”

“Yeah, yeah, never run off in crowded places where there might be a perv that can take us away. We know, mom.” Ellie recites and she reminds Stiles of himself in his teenage years.

While Derek’s mom is busy lecturing the twins, a guy around Derek’s age and with a similar build to slings his arm around Derek’s neck in a vice like grip. “Hey, little bro, rumors say you’re finally dating. Do you still remember how it’s done?”

“Yeah, Nathan, I do.” Derek says, somehow getting free and pinning his brother’s arm behind his back. Stiles is very impressed. “Rumors also say you’ve finally proposed to Cassidy, after ten years and two kids nonetheless.” He teases, letting him go.

“You know, figured that amidst work and the kids we needed a little break, a sort of honeymoon to keep the candle alight. And what better way of getting a honeymoon than getting married? So I decided it was time to propose to my beautiful Cassidy.” He says, waving towards a pretty blond girl “I got down on my knee on of a waterfall, after we’d climb the mountainside, the sun setting in the horizon. Pretty romantic, hum?”

“We were freezing, Nathan.” Cassidy remarks.

“It just made the love making all the more worthwhile.” Nathan says with a cheeky smile. “Try to beat that, little brother.”

“ _Nathaniel_ , not in front of your sisters.” Talia, the Hale family matriarch, advises her son, hands covering Pam and Ellie’s ears.

“Mom, we know about sex. We _do_ have internet.” Ellie says, waving her arms aside and Talia turns to her husband, who shrugs.

“And we learned about reproduction in Biology class.” Pam adds proudly.

Laura shimmies her way between Talia and her dad, who are still having a silent argument via their eyebrows. Seriously, this family and eyebrows. Must be genetic. “Derek, I think it’s time you introduce –”

“Oh, yeah, where’s your girl?” Nathan asks, looking around.

Stiles and Laura trade a look and Laura covers her mouth with her hand.

“Hum, hi.” Stiles says, stepping between the two brothers. “I’m Stiles, Derek’s _boy_ friend.”

Nathan’s eyebrows rise. “Oh, you’re a guy.”

“How are you surprised?” Cora asks, looking bored. “Derek has been talking about Stiles since, like, forever.”

“Yeah, well, I never realized Stiles was a guy. I said she and girlfriend and on multiple occasions and no one corrected me.” Nathan says, looking around accusatorily.

Cora points to Laura. “It was Laura’s fault.”

“I thought it would be funny.” Laura shrugs.

“And damn it, you were the last member of our family I could hear sex details from, without it being totally disgusting.” Nathan says.

“Nathaniel!” Talia warns, swatting her son’s arm. “Stiles, dear, I apologize for my son’s behavior and language. A mother tries to teach her sons the best way she can, but they still end up acting like they were raised by a pack of wolves.”

“No problem, Mrs. H.” Stiles tells her.

“Please, call me Talia. We’re family, now that you’re dating my dear Derek.” Talia says and Stiles feels very awkward.

“And it’s a relief. We all thought he’d end up living alone with a bunch of cats.” Nathan jokes.

“Like that would ever happen.” Derek counters, rolling his eyes.

“You do live with a lot of cats.” Stiles recalls from all the times he has been to Derek’s apartment. Nathan starts laughing.

“I just _feed_ them.” Derek argues. “And let them hang in my place.”

Nathan’s laughter dissolves into cackles and even Laura joins in.

“I’d like to have a cat.” Pam says.

“I’d prefer a dog.” Ellie says. “A Doberman, so I could take him to school and scare all the other kids.” She adds with theatrical hand gestures.

“You all know your father is allergic.” Talia states.

“Sorry kids.” Mr. Hale says.

“But –”

“No pets!” Talia tells them in a voice fit for a leader that leaves no space for further argument. Ellie crosses her arms and looks away. Pam pouts. “Now I shall do the formal introductions since my Derek apparently left his manners back in Beacon Hills.” Talia says, shaking her head.

“It was Nathan’s –”

“Don’t blame your brother for your rudeness, Derek.”

“Yes, mother.” Derek says, lowering his head.

Stiles covers his snickering with a hand.

“So, I’m Talia, Derek’s mother. This is my husband and Derek’s father, Arthur. You already know Laura and Cora. That by Derek’s side is Nathaniel, his older brother, and this is his lovely fiancé, Cassidy. These are the twins, Elizabeth and Pamela. There’s still my oldest son, Richard, his wife, Camila, and Laura’s husband, Kyle. They stayed back home taking care of the kids. Richard’s teenage sons from his first marriage will only attend the wedding itself, so you’ll only meet them then. They’re around the twin’s ages. And I think that’s everyone. Now let’s go, it’s almost time to start cooking lunch. I bet Stiles and Derek are starving.” And with a command of Talia, the whole family turns back towards the airport’s exit.

It’s kind of impressing.

“She’s a bit imposing, but you get used to it.” Derek confides, a little amused. “Any questions?”

“No, I don’t think so. How many kids are there?” Stiles asks.

“Four. It’s going to be a messy few days.” Derek says with false dread, a smile on his lips that lets the world know how happy he is to be surrounded by his family again.

“You know me, I love messes.” Stiles says.

“I know you certainly enjoy making them.” Derek jokes.

Stiles jabs Derek’s side with his elbow and Derek tickles him.

As they leave the airport, their party ends up dividing between two cars. Pam, Ellie and Cora go with Talia and Arthur to the grocery store, despite Ellie’s protests to the contrary, while Stiles, Derek, Laura, Cassidy and Nathan go in Nathan’s car. Stiles ends up huddled between Derek and Laura.

“I have to tell you, Stiles, I’m so happy Derek finally fessed up his feelings for you.” Laura says.

“What?” Stiles asks, feeling confused.

Derek bangs his head against the window.

“C’mon Derek, I’m sure since you and Stiles are finally together, he won’t mind you spent nine years hiding your head in the sand.” Laura tells him and Stiles looks at Derek and wonders when he had the time to tell Laura about their backstory.

“Oh, there was no big speech or anything like that, just a kiss in a bar.” Stiles reveals.

“Alcohol fueled make out?” Nathan asks. “Very classy, Derek. You know, Stiles, Cass and I have known each other since we were kids and she forced me to make a big speech. Wildest thing I ever did.”

“This coming from a man that jumps out of airplanes.” Cass laughs.

“Only when you’re by my side.” Nathan says, giving Cass a peck on the lips.

“Anyway, we’re all happy we don’t have to ear Derek pine over you anymore.” Laura tells him.

“The gushing was the worse.” Nathan adds.

“I don’t pine and I don’t gush.” Derek argues, unconvincingly.

“Oh, that’s so sweet.” Stiles teases and Derek actually flushes, crossing his arms and looking out the window. Stiles finds himself wondering for how along has Derek been building up this fake boyfriend thing.

 

* * *

 

Nathan parks beside a wooden cottage of considerable size (it had to be, given how many people are staying there for the wedding). Snow covers the roof and the small yard like a white mantle as smoke comes out the chimney in short grey puffs. It’s a scenery Stiles is only used seeing in pictures and movies and it’s quite breathtaking.

Stepping into the sidewalk, Stiles starts shaking, white puffs of air blowing through between his lips with each breath.

“You look like you’re freezing.” Derek notices as Stiles rubs his palms together for warmth, his shoulders trembling. “Come here.” He says, wrapping his arm around Stiles’ waist and pulling him closer. Stiles burrows himself against Derek’s side, and Derek chuckles. “Maybe I should’ve warned you about the cold weather.” Derek thinks, his warm breath grazing across Stiles’ cheek, making a chill travel down his spine.

Derek’s arm tightens around Stiles.

Stiles starts feeling butterflies in his stomach then, like a goddamned teenager, and realizes this all situation could be possibly disastrous If he wants his crush on Derek to stay in the past, where it belongs, Stiles should probably start being more careful about physical proximity.

Nathan chuckles as he steps outside of his car. “If you think this is cold, wait for when it’s actually snowing.”

“Now I see why you made such a big deal about packing gloves, beanies, ear protectors and wool shirts.” Stiles says. “Thanks, sweetie.” He kisses Derek’s jaw, even if that makes the butterflies in his stomach start moving even faster. They’re behaving like a couple and that’s what couples do. He agreed to this, so now he has to play the part.

“Oh, that’s cute, Derek’s blushing.” Laura teases.

Maybe he’s embarrassed. Maybe Stiles crossed a line.

“Derek’s not a big fan of PDA.” Stiles decides, which will make things a lot easier in the long run.

“I think we scarred Derek that time he came into his room and we were, well, fooling around.” Cassidy says.

“They were having sex.” Derek clarifies.

Laura laughs. “I remember that. Derek had this haunted expression in his face for at least a week. It was hilarious.”

“You only say that because it wasn’t you who found your brother having sex in your room. And I was _twelve_.” Derek states.

“It was my room too!” Nathan counters. “Besides, it wasn’t actually my fault.”

Derek arches both his eyebrows. “How so?”

“Well, Richard was away at college, which meant there was a room free. I could’ve very well got his room. But no, Richard’s room is sacred.”

“He had his reasons.” Derek says.

“Yeah, Nate, you’re too harsh on Rick. We did ruin a few of his books.” Laura recalls.

“Yeah, yeah.” Nathan says, unconvinced, fumbling with his keys. He turns to Stiles. “I bet you don’t have to deal with things like these, Stiles.”

“Well, I caught my friend Scott jacking off once. Let’s just say our gaming session that day was pretty awkward.” Stiles offers, cringing at the memory.

Derek chuckles. “Lucky you.”

“Yeah, having three brothers, that becomes almost inevitable. Even I saw more than I wanted on a few occasions.” Laura reveals.

Stiles guesses it’s a perk of having so many siblings.

Nathan opens the door, revealing a kid standing in the foyer.

“Hi.” A six year old answers the door. “Where’s grandma?” He asks, looking past them.

“Grandma went to buy groceries.” Laura tells him as they get inside and close to door. Stiles likes the wooden cottage. It feels warm and cozy. “How were things around here, Charlie?”

“I behaved very well, like a man.” Charles says proudly. “Now, the same can’t be said about the babies.”

“That’s a boy.” Nathan ruffles the kid’s hair.

“Uncle Nate, no.” Charles whines, hands brushing over his hair in an effort to straighten it. His eyes shine when he spots Derek. “Uncle Der!” He squeals excitedly, jumping into Derek’s arms and wrapping his tiny arms around Derek’s neck.

“Hey buddy, long time no see.” Derek kisses his nephew’s cheek and the fact Stiles doesn’t coo is a testament to his willpower. “There’s a very important person I want you to meet.” He says, motioning towards Stiles.

Stiles looks forcefully away from the adorable image that is Derek holding a small child towards Charles. “Hi.” He waves awkwardly. “I’m Stiles, your Uncle Derek’s boyfriend.”

Charles gives him a once over and Stiles feels himself cowering under his scrutiny. Kids can have wicked intuition. “You seem okay.” He decides, offering Stiles his tiny hand. “Treat him well.”

Derek snorts. “I can very well take care of myself.”

Stiles, however, feels himself relaxing and accepts the handshake. “You have my word.”

“You can put me down now, Derek. I have the important task to oversee what’s going on the living room so I can give grandma a proper report when she comes back.” Charles informs at the same time a little girl runs into the foyer, giggling.

An older man, probably in his forties, grey hair starting to show on his temples, and wearing glasses comes running after her, halting in his march when upon noticing the small entourage gathered in the hallway. “Oh, you’re back.”

“Yeah, we have. What’s up Lily?” Nathan asks, looking down at the girl hiding between him and Cassidy. “Did you get old Rick to play catch up with you?”

“No.” Richard replies, like the whole idea is completely ridiculous. “I was just trying to change her diaper.”

 “I can do it by myself!” Lily says, holding up her chin.

“I know, sweetie.” Says Richard. “I was just trying to help you out.”

“No. By myself.” She insists, stomping her tiny foot.

“You’re very good at this, bozo.” Nathan jokes.

“Then you do it.” Richard tells him. “It’s your daughter.”

Tension seems to form between the two brothers, thick in the air separating them.

“Lily, let’s make a deal.” Cassidy tells her, crouching down. “You’ll come to the bathroom with me and I’ll guide you through the steps while you change the diaper by yourself. Sounds good?”

“Yeah.” Lily nods, making grabby hands.

“See, that’s how it’s done.” Nathan tells Richard, cocky.

Cassidy picks up Lily. “You, Nathan, with me, so you can learn how it’s done.”

Nathan’s shoulders sag, following Cassidy while Stiles, Derek and Laura laugh.

“How’s my man managing Trudy?” Laura asks Richard.

“Well.” Richard informs. “She fell asleep in his chest so he’s kind of stuck in the couch, but he seemed to manage.”

Laura takes out her phone. “Oh, I have to take a picture of this. I’ll catch up with you guys later.” She says, heading towards the living room.

When Laura leaves, there’s this awkward silence where Derek and Richard are trying not to look at each other.

Richard’s eyes fall on Stiles then. “Oh, hi.” He greets, raising a hand. “I’m Richard, Derek’s older brother.”

“Hi, I’m Stiles, Derek’s boyfriend. You know, from all his brothers you’re the one Derek has told me about the least.” Stiles tells him conversationally, shaking Richard’s hand.

What was he thinking?

“I guess that’s good news, considering.” Richard says and he looks equal parts disappointed and resigned. Stiles realizes he may have stumbled in a sensitive subject in the Hale house. “Anyway, this is my wife, Camila,” He introduces as she enters the room. Stiles greets her with a kiss on both cheeks “you’ve already met my son, Charles, and the little boy hiding behind Camila’s skirt is Elliot, Nathaniel’s son.”

Stiles follow’s Richard’s nod and, oh yeah, there’s a kid looking at him from behind Camila.

Stiles waves.

Elliot hides his face.

Richard chuckles. “Don’t worry, he’s like that to everyone. I hope you enjoy your stay, Stiles. If you need anything, just ask. Derek.” He nods in Derek’s direction. Derek nods back, tense, before Richard and Camila head back into the living room.

“See ya later, Uncle Derek and Uncle Stiles.” Charles tells them, following his parents after Derek places him down.

Stiles’ heart swells. “He called me uncle.”

“I heard. I told you had nothing to worry about.” Derek says, squeezing Stiles’ hand reassuringly. Stiles squeezes back. “Anyway, let’s unpack?”

“Let’s.” Stiles agrees.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek’s room is quaint, all warm woods and earthy colors, and Stiles can tell it has been freshly cleaned, the smell of lemon still in the air. A bookshelf filled with historical fiction, westerns and mystery novels, in typical Derek fashion, sits by a corner, a small worn out sofa by its side. Stiles imagines Derek reading there by the flickering light of a lamp during his childhood. On top of the bookshelf there’s a baseball and a baseball glove weathered by the years and, hanging from the wall above the bookshelf there’s a baseball bat and a worn out baseball equipment. An image of Derek in jockstraps immediately comes to Stiles’ mind. He looks away from Derek in an effort to hide his blush and spots a variety of framed portraits that portray Derek’s growth from back when Derek was a baby up to his teenage years, all boyish features and big ears and a too long forehead, his bunny teeth especially noticeable in his pubescent profile.

“Oh, Derek, you should have some of these photos back on your apartment.” Stiles jokes, picking up a picture of a pimpled Derek, his facial hair looking more like Stiles’ pubes.

“They’re embarrassing.” Derek says, opening his bag.

“Nonsense. This pimple on your nose is a real chick magnet.” Stiles teases. “I gotta take a picture of this to show my dad and all our colleagues.”

“Stiles, I hope you’re joking.” Derek tells him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles says, half hearing what Derek’s saying as he takes out his cellphone.

“You’re not joking.” Derek realizes. “Give me that.” He orders, moving to take the photograph away from Stiles’ grasp.

“Where’s the camera?” Stiles shrieks as he tiptoes backward and stretches his arm, getting the photo out of Derek’s reach, pushing Derek’s chest.

Derek stills, raising his brows. “Stiles, we already know where this is going. Remember when you took my phone to get me a date with Christine?”

From the corner of his eye, Stiles looks at his phone, fingers browsing the menu.

“I remember that I succeeded.” Stiles says, tilting his eyebrows up and down. “Yes, here is the camera!” He chants victoriously.

Derek furrows his brows and charges forward.

Stiles yelps and jumps on top of the bed, thanking his years as a track racer in high school for his superior agility, the mattress screeching slightly below his weight. Stiles hears Derek growl and before he jump onto the other side, sturdy fingers wrap around his ankles, making Stiles fall on the mattress with a squeal, the picture safe between his slim fingers.

“Give me my picture, Stiles.” Derek tells him, hands going for the frame.

“Never!” Stiles says as he waves his hands around, pushing Derek away with his feet as they roll around in the bed.  

“Ouch.” Derek mutters as Stiles kicks him in the gut. With a frustrated growl, Derek manages to wraps his fingers around Stiles’ wrists and keep his legs still with his thighs, pinning Stiles down against the mattress. “I’ve gotta say, I’ve missed pretend wrestling.” Derek says, heaving.

Stiles chuckles. “It does bring back memories from when I was a kid.” He says. “I guess you can have your –” His breath catches when he finds Derek’s green eyes looking back at him, noticing how close they are.

Stiles can feel the thick hair of Derek’s beard grazing his jaw and feels the warm line of Derek’s body hovering over him, the skin on his wrists, thighs and ankles burning with the heat of Derek’s touch. Stiles feels Derek’s warm breath ghosting against his lips, making them feel chapped and dry and maybe he could lick them without Derek noticing. Derek’s green eyes, however, follow the movement of Stiles’ tongue as it licks his lips, Derek’s eyelashes glinting in the sunlight as his eyelids flutter down. A heat creeps up Stiles’ neck and gathers in his cheeks, Stiles’ mouth feeling like sandpaper with the intensity of Derek’s stare.

When Derek looks back up, Stiles feels the sudden desire to tilt his head up.

And then someone opens the door. “Want any help unpacking?” Nathan asks, Charlie standing by his side.

Derek gets up in a dash, clearing his throat. “No, we’re good.”

“I can see that.” Nathan says between giggles.

“You were doing anything wrong?” Charlie asks, tilting his head sideways as he looks from Derek towards Stiles, who is still lying down, stunned. “Uncle Derek, you’re acting like Aunt Pam and Aunt Ellie when grandma catches them misbehaving.”

Nathan covers his cackling with a hand.

“Foot massage.” Stiles blurts out, sitting up. “Derek was giving me a foot massage.”

“You still have your shoes on.” Charlie remarks.

“He was starting before you entered the room.” Stiles tells him.

Charles seems skeptical.  

“Let’s leave your Uncle Derek to give Stiles a foot massage.” Nathan giggles. “C’mon, Elliot. You guys, be careful not to break the bed.” He winks.

“Bee-have!” Charlie tells them, waving his little finger as the door closes.

Derek and Stiles let out a breath as they leave.

Stiles’ heart is still galloping when he stands back up.

What was _that_?

“The photo.” Derek says, voice hoarse.

“What?” Stiles asks, a little lost.

“You’re still holding it.” Derek tells him and, oh, he is.

“Here.” Stiles says, handing the photograph back to Derek, who places it back on the nightstand, alongside the others.

“If you show this picture to anyone, I’ll ask John for a picture of you sporting a bowl cut.” Derek warns him.

Stiles chuckles. “Oh, man. You’ve seen those?”

“Of course I have. They’re all over your house.” Derek says.

“You never said anything.” Stiles remarks.

 “You always look so happy in them.” Derek smiles. “It outshines your bad hair. And you’ll delete those pictures if you want yours to stay a secret.” He tells him as he opens his bag.

Stiles looks at the screen of his phone. “Consider them deleted.” He says. They were all blurred, anyway. “Why do you keep them around, if you dislike them so much?”

“For nostalgia’s sake. They bring back memories from when I was a kid, good memories. And my parents like to have pictures of us around. Honestly, I think they kind of miss having a full house, crazy as it was.” Derek reveals, storing his boxers and socks away. “These days are a delight for them, as messy as they might be.”

“I think it comes with being a parent. My dad says he misses the craziness as well, although it was just the two of us. So, how crazy could it be?” Stiles says.

“From what he tells me about the crap you and your friend Scott used to pull, I think he had his hands pretty full with just you.” Derek remarks.

“Hey!” Stiles protests. A chuckle comes rumbles his throat, though, when he thinks back to his childhood. “Yeah, he did.” Stiles laughs, shaking his head as he opens his own bag. “By the way, where should I put my socks and boxer briefs?”

“The nightstand by the bed’s right side is empty.” Derek tells him. “My siblings and I used to give our parents our fair share of headaches too. I think it comes with being a kid. And maybe getting headaches comes from being a parent. Maybe there’s a little bit of Karma in it. Richard, Nathan and Laura are getting a taste of what they put our parents through.”

“If I was your mom and dad, I’d be laughing my ass off.” Stiles says, dumping his boxers and his socks in the drawer before noticing a relic there.

“I bet my mom does so internally.” Derek agrees.

Stiles picks up a card from the drawer. “You collected Baseball Cards?”

Derek looks at him and his eyebrows arch. “Wow, I haven’t seen one of those in ages.” He says, approaching Stiles. “I had a booklet and everything. It used to be upstairs, in the attic. Though the attic is now the twins’ room, so I have no idea where my mom put it. Maybe in the basement. Those were my spare ones.” He says, standing beside Stiles, his voice thick with nostalgia.

“I used to have one too. Me and Scott, actually. We never finished it, though.” Stiles reminisces.

“If you need any of those, you can take it.” Derek tells him, going back to hanging his tight jeans and wool sweaters.

“Wow, really?” Stiles asks, not quite believing his ears.

“Yeah. Like I said, those are my spares. It’s not like I need them.” Derek shrugs.

“No, no, no.” Stiles says, walking around the bed and towards Derek. “You always do that. You always shrug these things off.” He continues, squeezing Derek’s body in his arms while Derek is in the process of hanging a black sweater. “Thanks, Derek.”

Derek chuckles, wrapping his arms around Stiles. “You’re welcome, Stiles.” He says. “Now, what do you think we keep unpacking, before my mom comes back? She will definitely want our help preparing lunch. She always likes having the whole family cooking together. It’s like an old family tradition of ours.”

“Yeah, alright.” Stiles nods. “Speaking about family, what’s up between you and Richard?”

“What do you mean?” Derek asks.

“It might be just my imagination. My dad says mine is very vivid. I once thought Adrian Harris, a high school teacher of mine, was a mad scientist and that he was making ferret/octopus hybrids. Anyway, his master plan wasn’t the point, the point is that I picked up weird vibes between you and Richard. Nathan’s interactions with him are also a little fishy.”

“Oh, _that_. It’s nothing, really.” Derek waves his hand, dismissing the subject. “Just things from when we were kids that carried over to adulthood. Sibling stuff. Nothing important.”

“That might be the case, but I’d like to know anyway. I’m going to be living with you guys for a week. Knowing stuff like this will only help make things easier.” Stiles tries, hanging one of his warmest plaid shirts.

Thank god he brought it.

Derek sighs. “I guess you’re right.” He says. “The thing is, Richard has always acted like he was better than us, since when we were kids. Richard never wanted to play with us, saying we were childish, like he was so much older than us. He would much rather prefer spending time with his books than with us.”

“You read books as well.” Stiles remarks.

“It’s not that. It’s just, he was always so cold toward us, so detached. And he always told mom every single thing we did, like he wanted us to get scolded, and he made fun of us for not being as good as him academically. And then he was off to college and we never really saw much of each other outside of family gatherings anymore, so things have stayed pretty much the same. Laura was somehow able to reach him, though Nathan and I have never been able to.”

“I see.” Stiles says, curious as to what Richard would say if asked the same question. Stiles recalls Richard’s interactions with his son, Charlie, and his wife, and he seems like a good guy. Even Lily seemed like she was having a good time. “He seems like a real asshole, but have you ever tried talking with him?”

“I have, Stiles, it’s no use. We’d only end up arguing.” Derek tells him.

“Well, that’s a shame.” Stiles says.

Derek shrugs. “Not every family is like you and your dad. And I’m pretty lucky, if you think about it. I’m on good terms with most of mine. And my relationship with Richard isn’t that bad. My mom and my Uncle Peter are way worse.”

“You have an uncle?” Stiles asks. “I don’t remember your mom mentioning him.”

“That’s because my mom likes to pretend he doesn’t exist, most of the time. He’s sort of like the black sheep of the family. He used to live with us on and off until our grandfather died.” Derek tells him. “My mom bought his part of the house after he passed away and the rest is history.”

“How is he?” Stiles inquires, curious.

“I’ll let you make your own assessment at the wedding.” Derek says.

“You’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you?” He asks.

Derek shrugs. “Maybe”

Stiles ears the front door opening then. “Come help me carry the groceries inside.” Talia says, her voice muffled by a flight of stairs and wooden walls. “Where are Derek and Stiles?”

“Upstairs, _unpacking_.” Nathan tells her, the word coated with innuendo.

Laura’s laughter carries all the way up to Derek’s room, as well as Pam and Ellie’s ‘ _EW’_.

“For how long have you been telling your family you have a crush on me?” Stiles asks.

Derek freezes. “What?”

“In the car Laura mentioned you had been pinning over me for a while, Derek, remember? You thought I’d forgot? C’mon.” Stiles chuckles. “You must know me better than that.”

Derek frowns, looking confused. “So, you’re not mad?” He asks, tentatively.

“Why would I be? It was a genius’ move. You tell your family you’ve been crushing on a colleague of yours, someone two of your sisters already know and like, building up the charade and making it more realistic before you actually start dating me. You could’ve told me when we were making up our story, though. You know I’d be cool with it.” Stiles tells him.

“Oh, hum, well, right. I never mentioned your name… specifically. I told them I liked… someone… a few months ago. And then when I said I was dating you, my family figured out you were the one I’d been talking about.” Derek says, sounding a bit unsure, for some reason.

“Oh?” Stiles shrugs. “Well, either way, it all turned out alright.”

“Yeah… alright.” Derek murmurs, sounding a bit weird, all of a sudden.

However, before he can ask anything, Talia is calling them from downstairs, asking them to come help make lunch.

“We better go. It’s not a very wise idea to my make mom call us twice. Trust me, I know.” Derek tells him, storing their bags below the bed, alongside a couple of weights, before offering Stiles his hand.

“Oh, there’s something else I wanted to speak with you about.” Stiles says, taking Derek’s hand in his. “Where do you stand on physical intimacy?”

“Are you afraid of a hug now? After all these years?” Derek teases.

“No, you dummy.” Stiles says, bumping playfully unto Derek’s side as they leave the bedroom, meandering into the hallway. “I was referring to the kiss.”

“The peck you gave me on the cheek?” Derek arches an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Stiles nods.

“What about it?” Derek asks, like it’s no big deal.

“Oh, hum, Laura said you blushed and I just wanted to be sure I didn’t step on any line.” Stiles says, feeling awkward as he scratches the back of his neck.

 “Laura was just messing with me.” Derek assures him. “The kiss was fine, really. And my stance on physical intimacy is whatever you feel comfortable doing. I knew bringing you into this that we would have to act like a couple, and acting like a couple includes kissing.”

“So, mouth kisses are on the table.” Stiles ventures.

“If you’re comfortable with it and if it feels like something a couple would do on certain occasion, then yeah, I guess they are. If Nathan and Laura figure out this was a lie, I’ll never hear the end of it.” Derek says.

“And I’m with you until the end.” Stiles assures him.

Even if that means kissing Derek on the lips. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Derek and Stiles, I’m so glad you were able to join us.” Talia claps her hands as they enter the kitchen. “There is a lot to be done.” She tells them.

“Then where is everyone else?” Derek asks.

“Laura is feeding Gertrude and your father went with Cora to pick up her boyfriend. The twins were so curious they just had to go with them. Nathaniel and Cassidy are keeping an eye on the kids back in the living room, and that leaves you guys, Camilla, Richard and Kyle to assist me.” She concludes. “Stiles, you can join Richard in peeling and chopping all the potatoes and carrots we’ll be using. Derek, you help Kyle cut the onions and the garlic while Camila and I handle the meat.” Talia directs.

Kyle waves at Stiles when their eyes meet, getting up. “Hello, my name is Kyle, Laura’s husband.” He says, cleaning his hands on a washcloth as he walks towards Stiles, extending his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You too.” Stiles says, shaking his hand.

“There’s a library in the second floor if you’re ever in need of a quiet place.” Kyle tells him. “They can get a little overwhelming at times.”

Stiles chuckles. “I’ve noticed. And thank you.”

“Anytime. And don’t worry, you’ll love it here.” Kyle tells him, his voice lowering to a whisper then. “Unless, of course, you are a Mets fan on game night.”

Stiles laughs. “I’m already used to it.”

“Then you’ll fill right at home. Now Derek and I better start working before Admiral Hale or her sidekick sees us slacking. I’ll see you around.” Kyle salutes.

“Good luck.” Derek tells him apologetically, the way he sets his hand on Stiles’ neck lightly, like a caress, as he softly kisses his temple makes Stiles feel warm all around and like his IQ was momentarily reduced to zero. “You too.” He manages to add as Derek walks towards where Kyle is already sitting.

Charlie’s voice snaps him out of it. “Over here, slacker!” He calls, hand waving in the air.

“I’m going.” Stiles says, walking towards the right end of the kitchen counter and taking a seat beside Richard, Charlie standing between them.

“If I’m slacking what are you doing?” Stiles asks, picking up a knife and a carrot.

Charlie makes the most adorable grumpy face a six years’ old can have. “I have a very important task. Making sure you do a proper job. And pay more attention. You missed a spot.”

“Oh, sorry.” Stiles says, peeling the small dot of skin left in the carrot.

“And now start chopping.” Charlie orders.

“Will do.” Stiles complies, taking the cutting board Richard gives him.

Bossed around by a six year old. Unbelievable.

“Mother, things seem too quiet in the living room, I wonder what Nathaniel and Laura are up to.” Richard says conversationally.

“What do you mean, dear?” Talia asks, turning around to her son. Richard nods towards Charlie. “Oh, you are most right, dear. Someone responsible should go check on them.”

“I could go.” Charlie says excitedly.

“That seems like a great idea, kiddo.” Richard pats his back.

And then he frowns. “But then who’ll make sure daddy and Stiles do a proper job? I mean, daddy is doing a wonderful job, five gold stars for you, daddy.” Charlie praises.

“Thanks, son.” Richard says.

“Stiles, however, seems like he’d need constant supervision.” Charlie adds. “He’s making a really sloppy job.”

“Hey, they don’t look so different.” Stiles says, comparing the potato he has just peeled to one of Richard’s and, oh. “Yours look so smooth, like the skin simply slipped away. Mine look like a battlefield.”

“I’ll keep an eye on Stiles, dear.” Talia tells him.

“Okay!” Charlie says with a big smile before running off towards the living room.

“You guys are sneaky.” Stiles remarks, impressed. “I like it.”

“Thanks. Right now he’s in a phase he likes to pretend he’s a grown up and mother enables him too much.” Richard declares.

“Simply encouraging his sense of responsibility.” Talia offers.

“Anyway, you seemed like you were in a tight spot.” Richard shrugs.

“Oh, yeah. It’s just you all are so good at this.” Stiles says. “When I can’t even peel a vegetable.”

Richard chuckles. “Well, peeling potatoes and carrots is all I know how to do decently, culinary speaking.”

“Derek is a wonderful cook, he could give you some lessons.” Camilla chips in.

“Oh, bad idea.” Stiles says.

“Once I left Stiles in charge of cooking some pasta and he set off the fire alarm.” Derek laughs. Stiles remembers that night. It was the first night he invited Derek to watch a baseball game in his dad’s new TV screen and he ended up staying for dinner. Derek became a regular guest of the famous Stilinski baseball nights after that, and he always cooked dinner before or after the games, although Stiles doing anything kitchen related was a one-time event.

Probably for the best.

“Derek’s meals are divine, though, so my belly’s satisfied.” Stiles says, patting his stomach.

“Well, Stiles, I can tell you that after you taste my stew Derek’s meals will be a plain memory for your palate.” Talia remarks.

“You’re always so humble, mother.” Derek notes.

“I guess we’ll have to wait for Stiles’ verdict, then.” Talia decides.

“So we’ll have.” Derek says and they both regard him meaningfully and suddenly Stiles feels like he’s under a quite great deal of pressure.

“Well, I think we have enough onions, garlic, carrots and potatoes already, so Camilla and I will manage from here. You can head towards the living room, go along. Just leave all the vegetables on the countertop on your way out.” Talia tells them. “And Camilla, be a dear and start chopping the meat into small pieces while I start working on the sauce.”

Richard carries their bowls towards the counter as Derek joins him.

“Does this mean you’re having a culinary battle?” Stiles asks as Derek steps by his side and holds his hand as they walk into the hallway.

“It seems we are. Mom likes doing this whenever we have a guest.” Derek tells him. “She always brings her A-game.”

“And so do you.” Kyle remarks. “Best four meals I ever had.”

“Battle of the Titans?” Nathan asks when they step inside the living room, the flames crackling in the fireplace enveloping the homely space in a warm mantle and the lines from characters on the TV get muffled by Lily’s, Charlie’s and Elliot’s laughter as they run around the room.

“Oh yeah!” Kyle nods as Elliot hides behind a couch.

Lily states they’re playing hide and seek now and that is Charlie’s turn to count ‘till fifty. Charlie whines unhappily as he hides his face between his arms, facing the wall.

Laura shakes her head, her hand nursing Trudy, sleeping between her arms. “Seriously, it’s like you guys never learn. If mom wins, we’ll hear her brag about her culinary abilities for the entire week and if she loses, she’ll be in a foul, yet polite mood for twice as long.”

“Yes, she will.” Nathan agrees as Derek and Stiles sit beside him on the couch. “And our fate rests on Stiles’ hands.”

“What?” Stiles asks. “Why me?”

“Everyone else is accounted for.” Cassidy says.

Meanwhile, Elliot is burrowing himself between Richard and Kyle on the big couch. When Lily comes looking for him, Richard leans forward, hiding him from her wandering eyes.

“Laura, Kyle, Cassidy, Cora, Ellie and I vote for Derek. Dad, Pam, Momma’s boy” Richard picks up a book and pointedly ignores his brother “and the kids will vote for mom. That leaves you, Stiles, to even things out. Derek has to at least tie.”

“You want your mom to be in a foul mood?” Stiles inquires.

“He does, ever since we were kids.” Cass says and they trade a look, like they are reliving their old memories.

Couples are weird.

“It’s so easy to rile mom up when she’s moody. C’mon, Stiles, it will be fun. I’m sure Derek will thank you later in bed. All. Night. Long.” Nathan says, desperate.

“I don’t know. The subtle art of culinary is a sacred thing.” Stiles tells him. “And it seems risky. I kind of wanna be in your mom’s good graces.”

Derek places an arm around Stiles’ shoulders, leaning forward, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Are you sure?” He asks with a voice as mellow as honey and Stiles feels his heart start hammering in his chest. “Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?” He whispers, eyelids fluttering down seductively.

Stiles feels his mouth dry. “Hum.” He stutters.

Derek leans even more forward then and Stiles can feel his warm breath ghosting along the shell of his ear. “Thank you for playing a long.” He whispers, sending Goosebumps down Stiles’ spine and a breath catches in his throat when Derek places a soft kiss on his pulse point. Stiles releases a low sigh, lost in Lily’s shrill as she finds Elliot, at the brash texture of Derek’s beard, his fingers threading along Derek’s slick and black hair as he leans backwards, attempting, and failing, at keeping him there.

Apparently Stiles has a things for beards rubbing on his skin.

Who knew?

“I like your offer.” Stiles says, regaining control of his mouth and doing his best not to appear like someone who’s about to have a heart attack or jizz in his pants. He cups Derek’s cheek in his hand, palm tickling with the thick hairs. “Maybe we can arrange something after all.”

“Yes!” Nathan fist bumps. “Cora has probably threatened Ben with bodily harm, so, Derek, my bro, you’ll definitely win this.”

Stiles takes his hand away like he’s been burned and pointedly looks away from Derek, feeling extremely self-conscious all of a sudden, cheeks burning up and he kind of feels like a kid caught doing something nasty.

Which is ridiculous, since they _are_ pretending to be dating.

Flirting is only a natural part of the charade.

“I hope you guys know what you’re doing.” Laura tells them.

“They never know what they’re doing.” Richard adds drily, turning a page of his book.

“And you never know how to have fun.” Nathan counters.

“Wait,” Derek interrupts. “Cora’s boyfriend is called Ben? That name is kind of familiar.”

“That’s because we’ve met him, genius.” Laura reveals.

“We have?” Derek asks, bewildered.

“Yeah, it was that nerdy guy mom set her up with for prom. Glasses. Stutter. Highest AST scores in the state.” Nathan recalls.

“I liked him.” Richard chips out.

“Which means he was totally boring.” Nathan adds.

“Anyone who has life goals besides jumping off a cliff is boring to you.” Richard says, eyes trained on his book.

Laura snorts and even Derek thinks it’s funny. Stiles can tell. He’s well versed in many facial expressions of Derek Hale.

“Hey!” Nathan protests.

“What, you have to admit it was funny.” Says Laura.

“And kind of true.” Cass adds. “You skip jobs a whole lot.”

“Well, you don’t have to say it.” Nathan crosses his arms.

“If Cora thinks this Ben is that boring, why is he bringing her?” Stiles asks.

“Maybe she changed her mind. You know how girls are.” Nathan shrugs. “Or on second guess, maybe you don’t.”

“I do. Like Derek, I am bi.” Stiles tells him.

“Oh.” Nathan seems confused, like such a notion never passed his brain. “Then I guess you get it.” He ends up shrugging.

“How you ever got Cassidy to fall for you is a mystery.” Laura tells him.

“I asked that same question myself, thrice a day.” Cass teases.

“Hey, babe. You know it was my undisputed charm. My bulging muscles. My bravery in the face of danger and the way I excel in sports.” Nathan lists.

“That, or you tricked her.” Laura jokes.

Both Nathan and Cass make a face that seems to tell that’s entirely in the realm of possibility.

“Maybe they met each other again and she was able to see beneath the surface.” Richard offers. “It happens.”

“Yeah, like with Stiles and Derek.” Laura adds.

“Well, in our case, we both had to see beneath the surface. The metaphorical surface. Derek’s surface is really hot.” Stiles says.

Derek arches an eyebrow. “So you’re admitting it was partially your fault?” He asks. “I think that is a first.”

“I never said it was my fault.” Stiles clarifies. “I’m saying your siblings we both behaved like jerks. You started it.”

“I may have started it, and okay, I’ll admit to that. I was a TA with a lot to prove, especially after Kate, _but_ you deliberately antagonized me.” Derek states.

Stiles takes such a remark as a personal offense. He turns toward his assistance. “He asked more questions during my work presentations than in any other student’s, because how could an airhead” Stiles makes air quotes with his hands “like me have written such an incredible paper. And then when I aced all of them he said my paper was ordinary at best.”

Derek furrows his brows, turning to his siblings. “Stiles steamrolled other students to sabotage my classes.”

“Derek always called my name in classes for not paying attention, even if I _was_ and there were other students that weren’t.”

“He threw stink bombs inside my office.” Derek accuses. “The smell lasted for two days.”

“Allegedly.” Stiles rectifies, looking back at Derek’s serious expression and his own serious face crumbles as they both start laughing. “Your face when you opened the window was hilarious.”

“I know.” Derek nods, cleaning a tear from the corner of his eye. “You showed it to me. And, I’ll admit that was a good one.”

“I pulled some pranks on me after I became a teacher that were pretty rad as well.” Stiles says.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“How you managed to not have sex on top of a classroom table will always astonish me.” Laura shakes her head.

“Thanks for the visuals, sis.” Nathan winks at her as he pretends to barf.

“How do you ever managed to become friends?” Kyle asks.

Stiles notices Richard is peaking at them curiously over his book.

“Well, like I said, I started teaching and became a grown up, so we had at least to be civil with each other.” Stiles says, like it was a big tragedy. “And, being the youngest faculty members we ended up being roped into working together in projects no one else wanted and we ended up bonding over calling other faculty members names. It was therapeutic and I guess we learned so much about each other it was impossible to hate Derek anymore.”

“And what seemed like the worst thing to ever happen to me kind of became the best.” Derek says in lieu of a conclusion.

“That is the sweetest thing you ever said to me.” Stiles coos.

“Hum, well, it’s the truth.” Derek says, looking away, as if embarrassed.

“You guys are weird.” Nathan tells them as Talia enters the room.

“The meat is in the oven. Now we simply have to wait until it’s done and we’re ready to dig in.” Talia declares, taking a peak at her wrist watch. “Where is Arthur? They should’ve come back by now.”

“Maybe Cora and –” Nathan starts before Talia levels him with a gaze. “Hum, I’m sure they are simply stuck in traffic.”

“Nice one.” Laura tells him as a car parks outside.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’ll get it!” Charlie chants, running towards the door. Lily and Elliot go after him, giggling like it’s a game.

The rest of them get up, wandering towards the window.

Talia sighs, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands in the hair. “I’ve raised savages.” She says as Nathan pulls the drapes apart and peeks through the window. Cassidy shimmies herself beside him and Laura and Derek level themselves up by using Nathan’s shoulders as leverage.

Stiles tries to peek through the space between their heads, which allows him to see little more than the back of Nathan’s head, the branches of a tree and the bumper of a car.

“Mom’s right, you’re embarrassing yourselves.” Richard says.

“Look who’s talking.” Stiles teases him, noticing Richard curiously glancing towards the window from where he’s standing, midway between their huddled crowd and Talia.

Richard huffs, looking away.

“And can you see anything?” Talia asks, respectfully standing by the living room’s entrance.

“I thought peeking was for savages.” Nathan tells her.

“It is. Inquiring about what can be see when indulging in such behaviors is not.” Talia states.

Laura snorts. “That was a very poor excuse, mom.”

“It wasn’t an excuse. And watch your tone, young lady. You may be almost fourty, but I’m still your mother.” Talia advises, clearing her throat. “Well,” She adds, patience wearing in her tone. “Can you see anything?”

“Dad and Cora have just stepped out from the car and the twins are waving.” Nathan narrates and he, Cass, Laura and Derek wave back. Stiles is twisting and turning his neck anyway possible but he still can’t see a thing. Richard edges a little bit closer. “Cora is rolling her eyes at us. Dad is sighing. Ben noticed Cora’s eye roll and almost looked here but dad distracted him. They’re heading towards the trunk. And we have visual of Ben.” He whistles.

“What is it?” Talia asks.

Stiles tries jumping, which also proves to be a fruitless endeavor.

“Are those?” Cass asks.

“Yes, they are.” Laura confirms in awe.

“Oh boy.” Derek remarks ominously, giving a sideways glance towards Talia.

And after trading looks between them, they step away from the window. Stiles and Richard rush ahead, Stiles pulling the flowing drapes aside and pressing his cheeks against the window. “Oh, man!” He says, only catching the glimpse of a trolley rolling through the asphalt.

“So?” Talia asks, her tone a few octaves higher.

Richard shakes his head.

“They’re approaching the door.” Nathan says in his way towards the hallway. “So you can see him without _peeking_.”

Talia grunts and quickly heads towards the hallway, surpassing Nathan, Cassidy, Derek and Laura in her stride.

“C’mon, Trudy.” Kyle says, getting up from the couch. “Do you wanna meet Ben and see what all this commotion is about?” He asks in baby speech.

And then the door opens.

Talia releases a small screech.

Stiles and Richard trade a bewildered look before they head towards the hallway, letting a timid Elliot back into the living room before joining Nathan, Laura, Cass and Derek by threshold.

“Are those tattoos?” Charlie asks, uncertain.

Pressing into Derek’s side, Stiles finally sees Benjamin. At least he assumes Benjamin is the guy whose fingers are currently intertwining with Cora’s. He’s dressed in a black polo and black jeans. Tattoos peek up through the collar of his shirt and piercings shine in his ears, nose and eyebrows, while rings adorn his ears, nose and lips.

“Benjamin.” Talia says, recomposing herself from the scare. “You look… different.” She ends up settling for, fixing her daughter with a look.

“Oh, yes.” Benjamin says, looking down at himself and stuffing his hands on both pockets. “I do.”

“How… are your parents?” Talia inquires. Stiles feels like Talia is attempting her best not to step in any metaphorical landmines.

“Alright, I guess, I haven’t really talked with them much since my first semester at Harvard.” He reveals, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet.

“Oh, and how was college?” Talia asks.

Ben smiles widely, shoulders relaxing a little bit. “College was great, actually. I learned a lot and managed to graduate top of my class. I was even offered a position as a research assistant, which has been dream since as long as I can remember.”

“Nerd.” Nathan whispers.

Cass and Laura deliver a blow to his stomach from both sides that makes Nathan let out a low grunt. Ouch. Richard and Derek high five Laura at the same time and then proceed to stare at each other dubiously like idiots. Siblings are weird.

“Well,” Talia says, joining both hands. “I’m happy you’ve found such a respectable job on such a respectable university.”

“What my mom is saying is that she’s happy that you keep being the good kind of weird.” Cora tells him. “At least on the inside.”

Ben looks pointedly at Cora, while a blood vessel threatens to burst in Talia’s forehead. “Cora Adelaide Hale –” She starts.

Behind Ben and Cora, Arthur tells Talia through wild hand gestures to remain calm and take small breathes. Derek places a hand on Stiles’ waist and pulls him along as everyone takes a step back. And then the oven’s timer goes off.

Talia takes a deep breathe, gathering her bearings, and forces a big smile. “Richard how about you go ahead and take our lunch out from the oven. And don’t let Derek approach the tray.”

“Mom, I’ve told you, that time was an accident.” Derek says, side eyeing Nathan, whom Cass is looking at accusatorily. Nathan whistles and looks around the hallway. Laura giggles.

Richard rolls his eyes at his siblings. “Don’t worry, mom.”

“Lily, darling, why don’t you go help set the table? And Charlie, you could help Benjamin take his bags into the living room.” She proposes.

Lily and Charles, acting more like siblings rather than cousins, look at each other with narrowed eyes. “But I wanted to do that!” They state, running to do each other’s chores.

Talia drops her head with a sigh.

“We should’ve asked dad to buy popcorn.” Ellie muses as she and Pam approach them.

“I have two months’ old Reese’s in my pockets.” Stiles says while Ben offers to help Lily carry his bag and Lily pouts and states that she can do it by herself. Ben looks uncertain and follows Lily as she struggles with the trolley.

Derek snorts, shaking his head. “Of course you have.” He says, brushing his hand on Stiles’ thigh and heat pools on Stiles’ crotch.

Focus, Stiles, focus.

“ _Why_?” Ellie inquires, her tone leaving no doubts of what she thinks about Stiles’ intelligence.

“Things in pockets, you know?” Stiles shrugs, thinking of things to distract himself.

Puppies, Doraemon’s theme song, Fifty Shades of Grey. Okay, his cock has lost all interest now. Much better.

“You can stay back, Cora.” Talia tells her daughter as she prepares to follow her boyfriend.

Cora turns back. “And why is that, mother?” She asks.

“That this is the last time you pull a stunt like this. You’re old enough to know how to behave.” Talia tells her, turning towards her husband. “And you, next time I’ll trust you not to let me make a fool of myself.” She states, and with that Talia enters the kitchen.

Arthur lets out a sigh of relief. “That went rather well.” He says, using a handkerchief to clean sweat drops from his forehead before following his wife inside the kitchen.

“That’s my little sister.” Nathan says as he and Cora fist bump.

Laura chuckles. “You’ll throw dad to an early grave.” She says, surrounding Nathan and Cora’s shoulders with each of her arms as they follow their old man.

“My dad should see this. He’d finally realize I’m the best son ever.” Stiles tells Derek, bumping his shoulder unto Derek’s side. “And you’re always making it sound like I behaved worse than you guys.”

Derek chuckles. “I tend to forget how bad we are.” He says with a half shrug. “Maybe you could bring him next time.”

“Next time?” Stiles asks, suddenly very aware of the warm body by his side and of the calloused palm pressed against his thigh.

Derek’s eyebrows furrow. “Oh, right, hum, never mind.”

Stiles can still feel the warmth of Derek’s hand on his thigh when he takes his seat on the dining table, like it’s been branded there.

 

* * *

 

Talia’s meal turns out to be one of the most delicious dishes Stiles has ever tasted in his whole life, Derek’s culinary endeavors included. It tastes like home, like a childhood dinner spent with his parents or a lazy Sunday watching TV with his mom while dad is at work or the Christmases spent with his dad and the McCalls.

Stiles even says so himself. Derek turns in his chair, leans into Stiles’ space and promises him he’ll win him over later that night with low hooded eyes, a honey laced voice and a suggestive hand trailing up Stiles’ pants.

Stiles coughs, spilling juice everywhere.

Derek lets his hand stay in Stiles’ lap, a firm pressure against his thighs, which makes finishing his meal particularly challenging.

Ben compliments Talia’s cooking, which gains him some points with the family matriarch, while hindering his chances with Nathan, who whispers at Cora to ‘have a talk’ with him.

“Do they hurt?” Charlie asks midway during the course of their meal, a tiny finger directed at Ben’s multiple rings and piercings.

“Only when I made them.” Ben tells him with a smile.

“They look cool.” Charlie says.

Stiles’ eyes turn to Talia and notices there’s a vein threatening to burst in her forehead.

“Hum, Benjamin, do you have any hobbies you wanna tell us about?” Richard asks, stirring the conversation towards safer waters.

And hobbies he does. Ben plays the piano, enjoys reading horror novels, has plants scattered all over his loft that are kept alive by a constant stream of UV light, and takes care of two cats. He also enjoys jogging, going to museums and is a fan of surrealism and gothic architecture. Talia is appalled by some and pleased by others, as well as Nathan. It does not help that the two most influential, or at least the loudest, members in the Hale house have such opposite tastes.

 

* * *

 

“I could help you cook later tonight.” Stiles offers as he dries a plate with a washcloth.

Derek pauses midway through rinsing a glass and turns to him with a cocked eyebrow.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I know I’m a disaster in the kitchen, Derek. But today proved that if I stay far away from stoves or any kind of flammable source everything will be alright.”

Derek smiles. “Thanks, Stiles, and although I really appreciate your offer, Camilla is already going to be helping me.”

“She is?” Stiles asks, realizing her vote was unaccounted for in Nathan’s forecast.

“Yeah. Camilla works as an assistant chef in a five star restaurant, so she has plenty of experience following recipes to the letter.” Derek explains.

“Even if sometimes I’m internally slapping my forehead.” Camilla points out, folding a towel as she comes in.

In that moment ‘Anaconda’ starts blurting from Stiles’ pocket and he almost drops the plate he’s drying off.

Derek snorts.

“Shut up.” Stiles tells him. “It’s a fun and upbeat song.” He says, looking at the name popping in and out on the screen. “Oh, crap, it’s my dad. I should’ve called him when we landed and I totally forgot.” Stiles recalls.

Derek whistles. “He probably has already sent out an APB on you.”

“Shut up, I know.” Stiles says, running towards the now empty dining room, which is connected with the kitchen by an archway.

“Tell him I said hi.” Derek calls after him.

“His dad’s a Sheriff?” Camilla asks as Stiles accepts the call.

He only hears her chuckle when the Sheriff says: “Apparently being away for a couple of hours is all it takes for you to forget all about me.”

“I’m so, so sorry, dad. I meant to call, but then Derek’s sisters appeared and then I met his family and then I thought about calling you after we unpacked but then Derek’s mom called us to come prepare lunch and the thought never crossed my mind again. Sorry. Things have been crazy.” Stiles offers in lieu of apology.

John chuckles. “It’s okay, kiddo. I figured as much. You haven’t caught Mrs. Hale’s house on fire, have you?” He teases.

“That happened _once_!” Stiles states vehemently and John laughs.

A hand swipes Stiles’ phone away from him. _Derek_. “Hey! Give that back.” Stiles orders, his hands going for the phone. Derek, however, keeps him at bay with a hand on Stiles’ chest (damn him and his muscled arms), cellphone tucked between Derek’s cheek and his shoulder while his other hand holds a wet washcloth.

“Hey, John. Don’t worry, I promise I’ll keep Stiles always from the stove. Yes, he is. Believe it or not, my siblings make Stiles look like a saint. Nope. And I’m only slightly exaggerating.” Derek says. “I know. I’ll take care of him. No falling in any ravines while on my watch. I’m putting him through now. Thanks. You too.”

Stiles shows Derek his tongue when he takes back the phone. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know, Stiles, but you have to understand that I’m a dad, and dads worry.” John says.

“I know, and you have to understand that even if I understand you worrying about me, it’s still annoying.” Stiles replies.

“Now you know how I feel when you used to pester me about my diet.” John tells him.

“And I regret my decision every time I visit you and you make me do gardening.” Stiles says.

“I know, kiddo.” His dad says, proudly. “Now, moving on to more interesting subjects. Are there recent developments you want to tell me about?” The Sheriff inquires.

“About what?” Stiles asks and John sighs.

Stiles can almost picture him pinch at the bridge of his nose. “How can two intelligent, intuitive and pragmatic individuals be so knuckleheaded is something I’ll never understand.”

 

* * *

 

After cleaning all the dishes, Derek and Stiles head with their Kindles towards the living room, reading by the fireplace. Stiles lays his head on Derek’s lap and stretches his legs over the couch. Arthur and Talia decide to take a nap and Camilla invites Ben to go see her greenhouse, where she a big variety of plants and vegetables. She and Stiles’ dad would get along brilliantly. Nathan, Cass, Laura and Kyle go skiing. Derek and Stiles promise them they’ll go tomorrow, feeling a little tired from their trip. Cora was about to going with them as well, but she gets a few phone calls and apparently has to deal with the screw ups of whoever took up as secretary for the rest of the afternoon.

The twins spend the day in their attic turned bedroom, probably doing teenagers’ stuff. Stiles wasn’t a girl, how should he know?

Richard stays home with the kids. The kids, of course, make his task extremely hard.

“Maybe we should help?” Stiles asks as the kids, armed with pasteboard swords are attacking Richard from three fronts.

“Richard can handle them himself.” Derek states.

“C’mon, Derek, the guy is struggling.” Stiles says the second Trudy starts crying. “Don’t be an ass and let’s help your brother.”

Derek sighs, getting up after Stiles. “I thought the point of staying home was resting.” He says. “You try to calm her down while I go look for milk. Richard, you can stay down.” Derek tells him.

Richard offers a thumbs up as the three kids sit on his back.

“How do you know she doesn’t need a change?” Stiles asks, picking up a crying Trudy from her crib, unsure of how to handle a baby.

“Trust me. If she needs a change, you’ll know.” Derek calls from the hallway.

Stiles tries rocking her in his arms, to no avail. “C’mon, little baby, don’t cry.” He says, starting to panic a little bit.

Are babies supposed to cry these many minutes in a row?

Stiles does not know.

He has heard that babies are supposed to be cute. Looking at Trudy’s face, red as a tomato with snot coming out of her nose and currently blowing off Stiles’ eardrums, he’s not that sure.

“Give her to me.” Derek says, already by his side with a bottle between his fingers.

“Is the milk heated?” Stiles asks, handing Trudy to Derek.

“Yes, Stiles, it is.” Derek declares.

“Did you check its temperature? She could get burned if it’s too hot.” Stiles warns.

“Stiles, I have two teenaged sisters, two nephews and two nieces. I’ve done this before.” Derek tells him and he’s apparently right, since Trudy quiets, drinking her milk.

“Oh, now she looks cute.” Stiles says, tickling her tummy.

She also devours the bottle in only a few seconds. Then Derek hands the empty bottle to Stiles, props Trudy on his shoulder and carefully pats her back until she burps, spitting foul smelling milk unto the Derek’s shirt.

“EW, gross.” Stiles states with a grimace.

“Babies usually are.” Derek says, settling her back in her crib and Derek using baby speech to talk with his niece might be the cutest thing ever. Stiles might melt into the living room’s carpet. “Now I’m going to change now.” He states, taking off his sweater as he strides into the hallway, his undershirt riding up on his back.

Focus, Stiles, focus.

You’ve seen Derek shirtless before, like that time the kitchen’s faucet broke and Derek’s Henley was completely soaked and Derek had to wear one of Stiles’ shirts, which was very tight along Derek’s chest and waist. There’s also the teacher’s vs students soccer games on campus, when Derek always ends up on the shirtless team.

It’s the universe’s way of taunting him, Stiles thinks.

“Kids,” Stiles says, approaching Charlie, Lily and Elliot. “Can I play too?”

The kids look between them and then at Stiles: “Attack!”

When Derek returns with a new sweater, the kids go after then as well. A little while after Trudy begins crying again and Richard has to entertain her, which make things more demanding.

However, piggybacking Charlie around the living room until they collide with the big bad wolf (played very realistically by Derek), a crash that sends Charlie toppling over from Stiles’ shoulders unto Derek’s face and that has Stiles falling on his chest, the two of them laughing and wheezing, is the most fun he has had in ages, even if he’s exhausted by the time the kids decide to take a nap.

“Thank you for this afternoon.” Richard says after Derek heads towards the kitchen to check the various cabinets for available ingredients.

“No problem. I had fun.” Stiles shrugs. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m hella tired, because those three have energy enough to power a small town. But kids are so contagious, you know? Playing with them actually made me felt a few years younger. Now my back is kind of killing me.”

Richard chuckles. “Then imagine how I feel, being in my forties.”

“I tremble just thinking about it. Although, to be one hundred percent honest, I think my back problems may be related with all those hours I spent hunched over a computer. Apparently all those things parents say about bad posture are true, as much as we don’t think so at the time.” Stiles says.

“The thought of someone, least of all our parents, knowing more than us feels so preposterous at the time.” Richard agrees.

“Yeah. Anyway, I had a blast. And Derek had a lot of fun as well.” Stiles says.

Richard nods, expression sobering.

They watch the documentary playing on TV in silence for a while.

“You can ask.” Richard says then.

“About what?” Stiles asks, taken by surprise.

“It’s pretty obvious that there’s something on your mind.” Richard says, nodding towards Stiles’ restless leg.

“Oh.” Stiles says, willing his leg to quiet. “I was just thinking about you and Derek and I guess I kind of want to ask what happened between the two of you.”

“I take it you already asked him.” Richard induces.

“I have.” Stiles confirms.

“And don’t you believe him?” Richard inquires.

“I believe Derek thinks he’s right, but I know from previous situations how a personal point of view can limit our understanding of an event.” He explains, looking towards the kitchen.

Stiles is glad he got paired with Derek in all those projects, even if his stance on the matter was rather different at the time.

“What did he tell you?” Richard asks.

“That you thought you were better than them, Derek, Laura and Nathan, and always tried to get them into trouble.” Stiles reveals.

Richard shakes his head. “Of course he did.”

“What’s your story?” Stiles prompts.

“It’s stupid, really. Kid’s stuff.” Richard says.

“It must be important if it lasted for this long.” Stiles insists.

Richard sighs. “You’re very persistent.”

“And stubborn, I know. My dad tells me that all the time.” Stiles nods.

“Smart man.” Richard says. “I guess it all comes down to Nathan being jealous of me. Mom, as you’ve probably already gathered, loves keeping up appearance. She loved how intelligent I was and how well I excelled at school, she loved the statute and attention she got because of it and she thought she was going to experience that with every one of her kids. Nathan, as it turned out, wasn’t as gifted academically. He’s more of an extreme sports kind of guy. Nathan’s below average grades didn’t sit well with her and he took it out on me and he managed to turn Laura and Derek against me as well. Laura came around. Derek’s case is a little more complicated, due to his personality.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks.

“Well, Derek is a very nostalgic person. Derek likes what he knows and he trusts only what he has experienced. He’ll grab tightly unto the past with all of his might. His mind is not one easily changed. I guess you could call him strong-willed.” Richard says.

“You mean, stubborn?” Stiles clarifies.

Richard smirks. “I guess that’s one thing you two have in common.”

“Stiles.” Derek calls, head popping inside the living room and Stiles jumps in his seat, heart racing in his chest at hundred miles an hour.

“Geez, Christ, Derek.” Stiles says.

Derek’s eyebrows furrow. “You guys were talking about me.”

“ _What_? Noooo!” Stiles says, waving the subject aside.

“Ahem, ahem. Anyway, I’m gonna go out to get a few ingredients I’m missing for dinner later tonight. Wanna come with?” Derek asks.

“Yeah, of course, just let me get my coat.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Stiles, we came to buy a few ingredients, not take home the whole shop.” Derek tells him.

“I know.” Stiles says, throwing a can of whipped cream into the kart. “I’m just taking a few extra sweets for midnight snacks.”

Derek cocks an eyebrow. “A few?”

“Yes, Derek, a few.” Stiles says and Derek arches his remaining eyebrow up. “It’s seriously not that much, you’re totally overreacting.” He proceeds, arms moving around wildly. “I’ve only got, like –” Stiles looks inside the cart – “A can of whipped cream, butter cookies, chocolate cookies, butter cookies with chocolate chips, white Filipinos, dark Filipinos, Filipinos’ holes,  Reese’s cups, M&M’s, muffins, Lays and bacon flavored Ruffles.” He finishes and he has totally run out of fingers to count half way through. “Okay, I might’ve gone a little overboard with snacks. Maybe.”

Derek snorts. “Yeah, maybe.”

And then Stiles bumps the cart into Derek. “Oops, sorry. Have you found something from your list you need to buy?” He asks.

“Turn around.” Derek tells him, sounding a little nervous.

“What, why?” Stiles inquires.

“Because –” Derek starts, before someone calls his name.

“Derek!” A blonde woman with curly hair calls, walking towards them.

Derek grimaces and turns around.  “Oh, hi, Erica.” He says, palm brushing the back of his neck.

“I thought it was you.” She says, pulling Derek into a quick hug and kissing his cheek. “Were you running away from us?” Erica asks and a big guy with wide shoulders pushing a car stops beside her.

“What? No!” Derek tells her.

 “It seemed like you were.” The guy says as Derek gives him a bro hug.

“See, Boyd agrees with me.” Erica crosses her arms, both her and Boyd seemingly enjoying how flustered Derek is getting.

“Hum, well –” Derek says, palm brushing at his forehead, sweat drops starting to form there.

Stiles decides to sweep in and save his pretend boyfriend.

“Oh, Derek had just realized he forgot to pick up a few things in the previous aisles and was in a little bit of a hurry. I guess it’s my fault. Lover boy here can never keep his eyes off of me when we go somewhere together.” Stiles shrugs, feeling a smirk pull at the corner of his lips. “It’s the curse of being as handsome as I am, I guess.”

Derek turns around, eyebrows arched. “Oh, really? Remind me which one of us is always tripping on cobblestones again?” He asks.

“He called Derek lover boy without being punched.” Boyd whispers to Erica.

“I noticed.” Erica says in awe. “Who’s he?”

Derek looks between his friends and Stiles and wraps an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. “This is my boyfriend, Stiles.” He says, planting at kiss at Stiles’ temple.

Stiles feels his ears burning and can only manage to lean into Derek’s muscled body, place an arm around Derek’s waist and smile like a silly person.

“You’ve finally asked him out?” Erica asks.

“You could’ve said something, man.” Boyd pats Derek congratulatory on the arm.

“We’ve started dating pretty recently.” Derek offers.

“Then you should’ve called me the day after. I’m been your best friend after our date freshman year when I kissed you and you told me you only liked me as friends, Derek Lee Hale.”

Stiles is kind of jealous of her now. At least Erica got to kiss him.

“Yeah, I remember. Boyd kind of gave me the silent treatment for a week after I told him.” Derek reveals.

Erica turns to her boyfriend, amused. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Boyd shrugs. “He should’ve known better.”

“He should’ve.” Erica says. “Anyway, I at least deserve a call.” She crosses her arms. “We both do, after ten years of listening to you pine after the guy.”

Stiles raises his eyebrows. “How many years are we talking about?” He asks, since there’s totally no way Derek has been planning this stint for _that_ long.

“Pretty much since we met.” Derek tells him. Oh. So he probably told them how much he found Stiles the most infuriating student ever and when he told started dropping hints he was falling for him a few weeks/months ago, they simply connected the dots. That makes sense. Stiles did exactly the same. Of course, Stiles feelings in the beginning were half hate and half lust for his least/most favorite teacher ever and later developed into an actual crush. Just a crush. A crush that had ended a long time ago. Or maybe not. He wasn’t sure. “And I was waiting for the right opportunity.”

Stiles chuckles, being pulled out of his thoughts and looking at Derek. “Is that what you call kissing me in the Faculty Christmas party, after more than half of the faculty was already gone and we had both ingested our respective weights in booze?” He manages to ask, after getting past how close Derek and him standing. Seriously, he can count each one of Derek’s eyelashes. Unfair. “Like, we were _pretty_ wasted.” Stiles says, looking back at Derek’s friends.

Boyd snorts and Erica rolls her eyes. “Classy.”

“You guys went on your first date to senior _prom_ after spending four years head over heels on each other.” Derek reminds them.

“Dude, we were teenagers.” Boyd says.

“And three years is nothing compared to the ten years you both have known each other for.” Erica surmises.

“They have a point.” Stiles says, grin wide.

Derek narrows his eyes. “Hey, you also were in love with me during that time, you could’ve told me something as well.”

Erica and Boyd look at Stiles, eyebrows shooting up. “I could, except first I was your _student_ and we kind of hated each other and then I was adjusting to a teaching position and we were giving our first steps in a tentative friendship and by the time we were friends, I guess it was too late. Besides, you went on a shit ton of dates.”

“I was trying to make you jealous.” Derek explains, avoiding Stiles’ eyes and Stiles notices that Derek’s ears get a little bit pink.

“Oh.” Stiles says, telling his fast beating heart that Derek is just adding a little bit of flourishing to their backstory. “You could’ve said something.”

Derek considers. “I wanted to, but dating an ex-student might’ve made you know what resurface and could even jeopardize your newly acquired position as a faculty member.” Derek explains. Stiles had heard the rumors and Derek himself told him the story. On Derek’s first year as a TA, when he taught in a different college, a student in one of his classes reacted badly when Derek turned down her advances and reported that Derek had propositioned her to have sex with him in exchange of a high grade. Since there were no evidences, it was Derek’s word against that of the student’s and Derek ended up having to switch faculties.

“That’s kind of sweet.” Stiles says, brushing the knuckles of his fingers along Derek’s cheek.

Derek’s cheeks flush a bright shade of pink as well and he clears his throat in an effort to collect himself.

Erica chuckles. “Laura was right. You might bicker like an old married couple but seem like you’re going to have sex at any second.” She laughs. “Well, we’ll get out of your hair for now and let you go back to your shopping. There’s some things we still need to pick up as well. By the way, Derek, are you going to the ski resort tomorrow?” Erica asks.

“Yes, we are.” Derek says.

“I can’t wait to learn how to ski. It’s going to be super awesome.” Stiles says, feeling very excited. Stiles might not be a very athletic individual per se, but he has always loved all kinds of sports and is always opened to new challenges and experiences.

“And he’ll trip a lot while doing so.” Derek teases good-naturedly.

Boyd snorts.

Stiles knocks his elbow unto Derek’s stomach.

Erica laughs. “Save us front seats, then.” She says, giving Derek her goodbyes with a hug and a kiss, giving Stiles one as well.

“See ya.” Boyd pats Derek on the back and waves at Stiles as the two of them make their way across the corridor.

As they leave, Derek releases a breath he’d been holding and leaves Stiles’ side, going to fetch some ingredient from his list.

Stiles misses the warm embrace of Derek’s arm around his shoulders as it’s gone and he mostly pretends like he doesn’t care. It’s not like Stiles developing any sort of romantic or sexual feelings towards Derek Hale, feelings that might never have gone away. Shit, he really he’s screwed.

All in all, Stiles just hopes that by pretending his feelings aren’t really there they will just go away.

The patented Stilinski coping technique.

 

* * *

 

When they come back home, the kids have already woken up and are watching cartoons on the TV while Ben and Cora snuggle in the loveseat, Arthur and Richard enjoying a chess match by the corner of the room. Laura, already in regular clothes, is feeding Trudy while Kyle sits by her side, still wearing his ski uniform.

“Where are Nathan and Cass?” Derek asks while Stiles closes the door with the side of his foot, his hands preoccupied with heavy bags.

“They’re taking a bath.” Laura supplies. “Have been for half an hour now.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “I’ll take care of it.” He says, heading towards the kitchen. “Mom, Nathan and Cass have been in the shower for half an hour.”

“With the kids playing around the house? When will Nathaniel grow up?” She says, leaving the kitchen in a quick pace.

Camilla looks up from where she’s hunched by the fridge storing vegetables. “I remember there being plenty of food around.” She says as Stiles places his bags on top of the kitchen island.

“We were supposed to buy only a few ingredients I needed for my recipe.” Derek remarks, taking things from the bags and storing them in the respective shelves.

“I needed snacks.” Stiles says.

“I see that.” Camilla says, approaching the counters with her hands on her hips. “Hide them well. Charles and Lily are like gremlins when on a sugar high.”

Stiles shivers. “Duly noted.”

“Problem resolved.” Talia says, standing by the door. “Nathaniel and Cassidy are getting dressed and Kyle is already in the bathroom. Now, Stiles, come with me to the living room. You seem like a nice young man, but you’re Derek’s boyfriend and therefore not to be trusted in this matter.” She says.

“Oh, that’s alright.” Stiles shrugs and smiles at Derek.

“Break a leg, my son.” Talia hugs Derek, giving him a kiss on both cheeks before turning around. “You may now say your goodbyes, before Derek enters into the battlefield.” She says, waving a hand between Derek and Stiles and leaving the room.

Stiles and Derek look at each other and chuckles.

“I’ll see you at dinner.” Derek tells him.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later.” Stiles bobs his head up and down and he’s aware Camilla is pretending not to look at them. And Stiles realizes that given the importance of Derek and Talia’s culinary battle in the Hale household, a simple ‘see you later’ seems a little impersonal and he decides to up his game. Stiles places a hand on Derek’s chest and caressing his stubbly cheek with his other palm and he can see how Derek’s pupils widen a little, his breathe hitching and his heartbeat quickening in surprise as Stiles closes his lips around his.

Stiles steps back, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips at taking Derek by surprise, his mouth hanging slightly open. “Good luck.” He says, patting Derek’s muscled chest and moving to leave.

Derek furrows and his hands pull Stiles back by his lips, capturing Stiles’ bottom lip in his.

In his fantasies, kissing Derek was always something that would lead something else, like a blow job or getting fucked on a desk, inside the janitor’s closet or in each one of their offices (Stiles had an office now!!!). He never really dwelled that much on how good of a kisser Derek might’ve been. How sweetly he kissed, like he was making love, or how soft his lips were, brushing caringly along Stiles’. The last place Stiles would’ve fantasized about feeling Derek’s beard would’ve been on his cheeks and on his chin, but the sensation made shivers run down his body as Stiles’ hand carded through Derek’s hair.

And then pulls back. “Thank you.” He says, looking smug as hell.

Stiles licks his kiss-swollen lips and chuckles nervously. “Yeah.” Then he shakes his head, because this was all a show for Camilla. Stiles is a dignified adult, not a swooning high school student. “I’ll see you later.”  

It may not have been the earth shattering and breathtaking five minutes’ tango between their tongues 18 year old Stiles had dreamed about, but Stiles thinks his younger self would’ve been proud.

 

* * *

 

Derek ends up doing two sauces for his meat, a spicy one and another that is more appropriate for the kids. Stiles has tasted this particular dish done by Derek before, but this time, maybe due to the heat of competition, it tastes even better. When, after dinner, Talia takes a top hat and a pile of cards with flourished lines lining its borders, Stiles actually takes a little bit of time making his pick, twirling a pen cap with his tongue inside his mouth.

After finally writing Derek’s name is his messy writing, Stiles folds the piece of paper a little too many times and throws it inside the top hat.

Arthur appears with a blackboard and a piece of white chalk after everyone aside Talia, Derek and Camilla have casted their votes.

Stiles turns at Derek with an arched eyebrow.

Derek chuckles. “You’ll get used to it.”

Charlie is given the privilege of counting the votes.

“Everybody quiet!” He states, standing by the blackboard while Arthur waits beside the board with a piece of chalk between his fingers. “Cousin Lily will make sure I’m an impartial part in this process.” Charlie says, furrowing his eyebrows and he looks really cute, almost like a miniature Derek. “But then who’ll oversee Lily. Elliot! You’ll make sure Lily makes sure I follow all legal proceedings. Very well, let’s get started.” Charlie clears his throat and starts reading the names one by one, sticking his tiny little hand inside the top hat before taking out a piece of paper and unfolding it like it’s the most important thing he’s ever done. “Uncle Nathan, drumroll.” Charlie requests when it comes to the last name and Derek is in the front.

“You’re the boss, Charlie.” Nathan says, palms knocking on the table like it’s a barrel.

Cass and Cora manage to take his plate and glass away just in time.

It lacks rhythm and the blows are a little more harsh than strictly necessary, but it gets the point across.

“Talia.” Charlie announces. “So, I guess it’s a tie.”

Lily rolls her eyes. “Finally. Lets’ play now.” She demands, pulling Charlie by both arms.

“Oh, sorry, babe.” Stiles jokes, making his voice come out with a honey sweet tone and patting Derek’s cheek. “Better luck next time.”

“I’m sure you make it up to me.” Derek says, stealing a kiss from Stiles and giving him a wink.

Stiles ends up being the one blushing.

Damn Derek and his sexy voice and his soft lips.

Beside them, Nathan and Ellie deflate. Cora shrugs. Ben takes a cautious look towards Talia, who cleans her pursed lips with the point of a napkin before standing up.

“Well, Derek, as a prize, you get to clean the dishes again.” She says, before excusing herself.

“Well, that was a lot of building up for nothing.” Ellie states, looking bored.

“Yeah, not cool, guys.” Nathan says, looking between Stiles and Ben as he gets up. “Cora, Derek, find out who voted for mom and _punish_ them.”

Cass pulls him back by the tip of his ear. “How about instead of being an ass, you take your plate and your glass with you and leave it in the sink?”

Nathan lets out a breath. “Yes, dear.”

Derek and Stiles look at each other and laugh.

 

* * *

 

After they clean the dishes, Derek and Stiles join the others in the living room for some lazy time, snuggling together on the loveseat, which is the only couch available at the time. Derek takes a seat first and Stiles settles between his legs. He feels comfortable wrapped around Derek’s arms and could almost fall asleep if the way Derek is resting his lips on the back of Stiles’ neck wasn’t so distracting.

“Oh, no.” Cass says as she’s browsing through her wedding invites.

“What is it, hon?” Nathan asks.

“Peter marked in his invite that he’s bringing a plus one.” Cass reveals.

Stiles and Ben trade confused looks.

“God forgive what I’m about to say, but if he dares to bring another hooker to one of my son’s weddings, I don’t know what I’ll do.” Talia says in barely contained fury, the vein in her forehead making a return.

Richard grumbles from where he and Arthur are playing a game of checkers, Charlie watching their game with curiosity. “Don’t remind me. Last time he brought two.”

“In our wedding he propositioned a couple for a threesome. We know because we found them at the reception.” Laura tells Stiles.

Nathan chuckles. “Yeah, it was funny.”

Cass side eyes him.

“Hum, and by that I mean, totally awful.” Nathan corrects. “Like, I’d totally punch him if he did that on our wedding, hon.”

“You better.” Cass tells him.

“If mom doesn’t mind, of course.” Nathan says.

“Oh, don’t worry, son. If my so called brother does anything remotely Peter in your wedding, I’ll hit him myself.” Talia mutters.

And then Stiles yawns.

“Oh my God, sorry, that’s so rude. I’m just really tired.” Stiles apologizes.

“Don’t worry, dear, you’ve had a full day.” Talia says.

Derek pats at Stiles’ legs and nudges his head for Stiles to get up. “Yeah, we had. Maybe it’s best we head upstairs so sleepy head over here can have a good night sleep.”

“I’d say a witty retort if I wasn’t so tired.” Stiles counters and everyone laughs.

Derek mock grimaces. “That really is a bad sign.” He jokes, placing his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. “Good night, everyone, see you tomorrow.”

“Good night.” Stiles waves as he’s manhandled by Derek into the hallway.

“Sleep well.” Derek’s family wishes.

Derek leads him upstairs towards his bedroom. “Should’ve said something, silly.”

“Well, I was enjoying being in the living room.” Stiles shrugs, still feeling the imprint of Derek’s lips on the back of his neck, the hairs there still bristled.

“Me too.” Derek whispers, his exhale brushing along Stiles’ ear.

When they step inside the room, Derek starts taking off his sweater by the collar.

“I’m gonna brush my teeth now.” Stiles tells him. He might’ve seen Derek in boxers before, but still. Sporting a boner while in your pajamas would be a totally awkward event. So he acts like a proper gentleman, picks up his utilities’ bag and walks into the bathroom Derek’s room divides with the room next door.

When Stiles teeth are all fresh and clean, Derek is stepping unto a pair of grey pajama bottoms that do little to hide the bulge underneath, the underwear laying by the floor confirming that Derek is, in fact, commando.

Stiles narrows his eyes, doing his best not to think about Derek’s junk.

“You’re sleeping like that?” He asks, referring to Derek’s naked chest that Stiles is also ignoring, which is a very hard endeavor.

Derek’s pectorals are very hard not to look at.

“The covers are warm, the room is heated.” Derek shrugs, heading towards the bathroom. “And I’ve always ran hot.”

Hot indeed, Stiles notices, his eyes drawn to the sway of Derek’s hips as he heads towards the bathroom, pajama bottoms digging into the crease between the cheeks of his ass.

Stiles counts back from one hundred as he gets in his fluffy cotton pajamas, leaving his clothes in messy heap on top of Derek’s carefully folded attire. He picks his underwear up from where it’s bundled on the floor and throws them at the basket sitting by the bathroom’s entrance. Of course, his dirty socks and boxer briefs hit the wall and fall unto the floor.

Derek passes by them as he enters the room. “I’m not picking that up.” He says with a scrunched nose.

Which Stiles thinks is perfectly fair.

When he returns, Derek is pulling back the covers and preparing to go to bed.

Oh, right, Stiles had almost forget there was only one bed in the room. “Maybe it would be better if I slept on the floor.” Stiles suggests, afraid he’ll embarrass himself.

He once slept with Scott on a sleepover and woke up cuddling his best friend.

Which was kind of funny, really.

But God only knows what mortifying thing he’ll do in bed with the man he still has a crush on – yes, he’s admitting it now.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Stiles. If anyone should sleep on the floor, it would be me. I invited you to spend the holidays here.” Derek says.

“It’s your bed.” Stiles argues.

Derek crosses his arms. “If you’re not sleeping on the bed, then neither am I.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, a smile pulling on his lip. “Fine. We’re both sleeping on the bed. But you are not allowed to make fun of me if we wake up and I’m spooning you.”

Derek shrugs, sitting on the bed. “I like spooning.”

“Well, you might wake up to me rutting on your leg.” Stiles warns.

Throwing his legs below the covers, Stiles notices Derek’s ears have become a little pinker. “Shut up and come to bed.”

“Fine.” Stiles states, getting below the covers as well.

Derek lifts an arm invitingly after he’s adjusted himself on the bed. “If it lets you sleep better.” He offers with a shrug.

Stiles lifts an eyebrow. “What’s in it for you?”

“My family has an odd concept of personal space, so the closer we’re sleeping if someone comes through that door, the better.” Derek tells him nonchalantly.

That makes sense. Maybe. Or maybe Stiles is just looking for excuses.

Shrugging, Stiles burrows himself into Derek’s warm embrace and nestles his cheek on Derek’s chest.

“Good night, Stiles.” Derek says, his voice oddly rasp as he switches off the lights.

Stiles stifles a yawn, his hand in Derek’s muscular stomach moving up and down in tempo with Derek’s breathes. “Good night, Derek.”


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Stiles does when he wakes up, after yawning loudly and spreading himself across the length of the bed, is to pick up his phone and text Scott, wrapping himself in the sheets and blankets like a human burrito.

 _To Scott:_ Yo Scotty. How has my best friend in the whole world been?

Stiles writes and presses _send_.

He plays some Angry Birds while he waits for Scott’s answer. His phone buzzes in his hand a few minutes later, the buzzing muffled by the sound of streaming water coming from the bathroom next door.

_From Scott: I’ve been pretty great since two days ago, buddy xD. What’s up?_

_To Scott: Well, you know, I’ve met a bunch of new people, ate some delicious food and, oh, that’s right, I kissed Derek._

Stiles taps the screen of his cell as he awaits his best friend’s reply.

_From Scott: That happens when you’re pretending to date someone in front of their family, bro._

Stiles rolls his eyes and starts typing a reply.

_To Scott: You’re not getting it, Scotty. My brain has, like, pulled the long con of the century, the cruelest joke in all human history. Buddy, I think I’m still in love him._

A couple minutes tick by.

_From Scott: IT HAS BEEN A DAY?!?!?_

_To Scott: I KNOW I’M SO SCREWED!!!!!_

The door to the bathroom opens suddenly and Stiles yelps a little undignifiedly as he rolls from the bed and falls back first on the floor and his phone jumps from between his fingers before it flies across the room and falls with a slight thud on top of the carpet.

Crap.

Stiles hadn’t realized Derek had gone out of the shower already.

Derek chuckles. “Now we’re even.” He jokes.

Stiles looks up at Derek, breathe hitching when he takes him in.

Derek’s hairy legs are always a sight, muscled and firm. Further up, a towel wraps loosely around his hips and Stiles feels like his mouth just turned into sandpaper. He gives little consideration to the patch of dark hair trailing up from beneath the hanging towel and up to Derek’s navel. He quickly glances over Derek’s impressive six pack and gulps as he takes in his bulging pectorals. Derek’s face is gorgeous as ever and the way his hair is all tousled and disheveled and a little bit damp from the shower still, even if Derek just brushed a smaller towel through it, makes Stiles just want to skim his fingers through it.

Stiles feels his cock hardening in his lap.

“I take it I stole the covers from you last night.” Stiles guesses.

“And kicked me off the bed.” Derek adds.

“Oh, damn, sorry.” Stiles says. “I forgot to tell you that could happen as well. Sorry.”

“That’s alright. Maybe we’ll get better luck tonight.” Derek winks and pulls the curtains apart.

Stiles grunts and shields his eyes from the sun, hiding his face between his arms and saving him from the sight of Derek’s body.

It’s both a blessing and a curse.

“You did that on purpose.” Stiles accuses, rubbing at his face grouchily.

“Maybe.” Derek says amused.

Stiles moans and turns around on the floor. Taking in Stiles’ experience in what guys like to do while there are towels available he guesses he should’ve realized propping his ass up while there are towels in the room is kind of a dumb move.

“Get up, you lazy bum.” Derek playfully snaps a towel at Stiles’ behind.

Stiles picks up the bedsheets and attacks Derek with it. Derek defends himself with the towel he had wrapped around his shoulders. They play around for a while, laughing like two kids, until they fall unto the bed, chests heaving.

“I have no idea how you could sleep until now.” Derek says, breathily. “The kids have been awake since 7h30, running and screaming.” Derek tells him, standing up and opening the wardrobe’s doors.

“Well, I lived in a Frat my first year of college, so I’m used to noisy surroundings” Stiles says.

“I see.” Derek says, picking up clothes and setting them unto the bed. “I haven’t had one of those since I was in my mid-twenties.”

Stiles looks down at his tented boxer briefs and covers his erection with a hand, which of course only makes it more obvious. “It’s considered polite not to mention your bed partner’s morning wood.”

Derek chuckles. “I’ll make sure to remember that tomorrow.” He says, ass perking up as Derek bends down to look through a drawer, the fabric of the towel wrapping around his butt cheeks beautifully.

And then Stiles looks away when Derek throws the towel on top of the bed.

Stiles almost has a heart attack.

“Hum.” Stiles mumbles, choking on his own spit as his cheeks heat up like Rodolfo’s’ nose on Christmas’ Eve. “I really need to take a piss and other morning stuff.” Stiles says, jumping from the bed before darting towards the bathroom and picking up his cell as he heads inside.

Behind the door, Stiles lets out a sigh of relief.

Stiles cums into his hand like a punch to the gut a few seconds later, teeth biting into his fist to muffle a few involuntary moans and whimpers. It takes him a couple minutes to breathe evenly again. God, he’s getting too old for this, Stiles thinks. He then rinses his hands with a grimace under the bathroom faucet and wipes some drops of cum from his dick and pubic hair with a hand towel he immediately dumps inside the laundry basket because, EW.

“I’m heading downstairs.” Derek calls as Stiles is squirting toothpaste into his toothbrush. “Just came from a run and I’m starving.”

“I’ll be there in a second.” Stiles tells him.

“Hurry up. Mom was making pancakes and scrambled eggs when I came up, but if you take too long, the kids, the twins or Nathan will eat it all.” Derek advises before Stiles hears the bedroom door closing.

Realizing how hungry he actually is, Stiles hurries up brushing his teeth.

Going back inside the bedroom, Stiles starts getting dressed, since Derek already made the bed.

“Fuck.” Stiles yelps as he falls down while getting into his pants, arms flailing.

He quickly gets up, pulling the jeans up the rest of the way with a hand while the other nurses at his forehead.

As soon as he leaves Derek’s bedroom Stiles jumps back just in time or he would’ve been run over by three running kids.

“Good morning Stiles!” Lily greets him cheerfully as she runs away.

“Good morning.” Elliot adds timidly as he follows her.

“Good morning, children.” Stiles waves.

Charlie runs back as he notices him. “I’m only making sure they behave.” He says before turning to where they ran. “Lilian, Elliot, no running inside!” Charlie tells them seriously before turning back to Stiles with a big smile and following behind his cousins in a quick pace.

Stiles chuckles, shakes his head and heads downstairs.

Derek is waiting for him in the kitchen, taking a seat one of the stools by the island and drinking an energy drink. “I managed to save you a few pancakes.” Derek tells them. “The scrambled eggs were already gone when I came downstairs.”

“Nathan ate them all.” Camilla reveals while cleaning the dishes.

“That’s alright. I love pancakes.” Stiles assures.

“I also some made coffee for you.” Derek says, nodding towards the coffee machine.

“Oh, thanks, hon.” Stiles kisses Derek’s temple. “And takes for making the bed.” He says, tilting Derek’s head up for a kiss before going to get a cup.

Cup of coffee between his hands, he takes a seat beside Derek, moaning as he takes a sip from the heavenly liquid and cleaning his mouth with the back of a hand.

“Can I use as much of these as I feel like?” Stiles asks, pointing at the toppings.

Derek shrugs, hiding his face behind a glass as he drinks more of whatever drink he’s having.

“Go crazy. The kids have pancakes all the time, so Talia always makes sure to keep a few extra toppings in the pantry.” Camilla says.

“Sweet.” Stiles rubs his hands together before covering the surface of a pancake with strawberry topping, folding the pancake twice and taking a big bite, the topping dripping down his chin and falling unto the plate. “Crap.”

Derek gently cups both of his cheeks between his palms. “Stay still.” He says.

“Alright.” Stiles stutters, letting Derek maneuver his chin.

Derek licks a wet stripe from Stiles’ chin to his bottom lip, scooping the strawberry topping with his tongue and catching Stiles’ bottom lip between his teeth, giving it a slight tug that sends a warm pulse unto Stiles’ groin before pulling back.

“Thanks.” Stiles stammers after Derek goes back to his disgusting looking energy drink.

“You’re welcome.” He says, a smirk forming around the lid of the glass.

Stiles eats the rest of the pancake more carefully.

“Where is everyone?” Stiles asks, squirting chocolate unto a pancake.

“Arthur, Richard and Nathan are gathering wood. Laura, Kyle, Cora and Pam are chopping some leftover wood we had from last time. Ben tried to help, but he pulled a muscle.” Derek shakes his head. “Nathan is probably going to make fun of him.”

“And Cora will punch Nathan if he dares.” Camilla says, waving a spatula around.

“I love your family.” Stiles mumbles enthusiastically around a mouthful of pancake.

Derek chuckles. “I know you do.”

“I see why Laura and Cora liked _you_ so much.” Camilla laughs.

“It’s because of my charming personality.” Stiles smiles, taking a sip from his coffee.

 “Anyway,” Derek says with an eye roll. “Cassidy and Talia are making sure everything is in order for the wedding and Ellie is taking care of Trudy.”

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Stiles asks.

“Maybe.” Derek shrugs noncommittally.

“Don’t you think I have a charming personality?” Stiles inquires with a raised eyebrow, getting up from his seat.

Derek turns to face him, allowing Stiles to straddle his lap.

“Sometimes.” Derek says, setting his hands right below Stiles’ ass. “If you really want something. Or if you are in a good mood. Or if you deem the person you’re talking to worthy.”

Stiles ponders, shrugging. “I guess you’re right.” He says, giving Derek teasing peck on the lips.

As he goes to pull pack, Derek lowers him back unto his lap, cupping the back of Stiles’ head as he kisses him a little more roughly this time. Stiles moans as Derek’s tongue pushes past his lips, feeling a chill going down his spine as Derek licks hungrily into Stiles’ mouth.

When their lips part, Stiles feels heady.

And is pondering to spend the morning kissing Derek. It’s a thing boyfriends do. Derek and Stiles are pretending to be boyfriends. Certainly Derek’s family expect them to at least spend a part of the day laying in a couch mouthing at each other’s faces. Right? Right.

Stiles is kind of sick of them teasing each other without no real payoff, anyway.

And Derek’s eyes haven’t left Stiles’ lips since their mouths parted, so maybe he feels like kissing for a few hours is totally a thing they should do now.

And that’s when the kids enter the room, laughing and shouting loudly.

Stiles immediately jumps back into his seat, stuffing a piece of pancake into his mouth and eating it furiously.

“Kids, let your uncles have some peace and quiet. Stiles is still waking up.” Camilla says, sending them an apologetic smile as she cleans her hands with a washcloth. “Come along.”

However, with no one in sight, there’s no plausible reason for Stiles to jump Derek right now.

“Do you want to chop some wood after breakfast?” Derek asks.

“Sure.” Stiles says around his mouthful.

His plans for the morning went down the drain anyway.

“Do you know how?” He inquires.

“Well, I have never really chopped wood before.” Stiles says, although he did use a hoe when his dad forced him to prepare the terrain in their backyard to make his garden.

One of the many times Stiles regretted bringing up the damn thing.

“I could teach you.” Derek suggests.

An activity that will involve him and Derek at close quarters? His mind says no. His cock says yes. “Alright.” Stiles decides.

His head always gets him into trouble anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Rick.” Stiles greets as he and Derek meet Richard in their way towards the back yard.

“Good morning, Stiles.” Richard smiles. “Derek.” He nods.

“Since when are you and my brother friendly?” Derek asks.

“I’m friendly with everybody.” Stiles declares. “Okay, mostly everyone.” He rectifies when Derek arches a brow. “You won’t lose me as a friend just because I’m friends with your brother.” Stiles says, wrapping his arm around Derek’s neck. “You big dweeb.”

“I know.” Derek says with an eye roll, although his mood seems to lighten up.

Stepping unto the backside porch, they find Nathan laying on the floorboards. “Nate, why are you laying on the ground?”

“I spent this morning carrying a wheelbarrow full of wood chunks. I’m done for.” Nathan says.

Derek and Stiles exchange a look and Stiles smirks. “Derek and I met Richard inside, he seemed alright.” He comments.               

Nathan immediately stands up with a swift jump. “And so am I! I just needed a quick rest. Now I’m more powered up than usual. Ellie, take a seat beside your sister, let the grownups do the heavy lifting.”

Derek shakes his head, chuckling, and Stiles starts laughing so hard he has to lean on Derek for support.

“No fair, I was having fun.” Ellie counters.

“Fun is over, little sis.” Nathan tells her, taking the axe from her hands and patting her head. “Go play with your dolls or something.”

Laura catches Nathan with her arm around his throat, immobilizing him while Ellie starts tickling mercilessly.

“Does this happen a lot?” Ben asks.

“Yeah, a little.” Pam says as Trudy mouths at her hair. “Nathan somehow always gets himself in these kinds of situation.”

“Well, Nathan’s shenanigans aside, let’s go, we have work to do.” Derek says.

“Be careful.” Ben advises as Stiles follows behind his faux boyfriend.

Derek picks up an extra from the garage, as well as a weathered out bench top before stepping back outside. He grabs a piece of wood from one of two wheelbarrows and sets up shop. “Make sure to keep the wood trunk in place.” Derek tells him.

Stiles crouches down and does as asked.

Derek pulls the sleeves of his sweater up, spreads his legs apart, bending them slightly before adjusting his grin on the axe’s angle. When he’s ready, he swings the axe, the metal blade hitting the wood trunk with a powerful strike. Derek chops wood like it’s an art form. Every muscle and tendon flexing with each strike. After a while of standing in the sun, sweat drops start pooling in Derek’s forehead from the physical exertion and Stiles thinks about standing up and licking the small drops.

“Stiles, stop drooling, it’s embarrassing!” Cora teases, pulling him from his thoughts.

Stiles feels his cheeks blush.

“I was appreciating his technique!” Stiles counters and everyone laughs. Even Trudy, waving her tiny arms around in Pam’s lap, mocks him with a chirp bubbly laughter. “Besides, we’re dating. I can ogle as much as I want.”

Derek sweats the axe’s head on the work bench, brushing the sweat droplets from his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Well, enough ogling.” Derek says, tilting his head for Stiles to stand up. “Let’s see if you actually learnt anything.”

“I learnt you look hot handling wood.” Stiles teases

Derek steps behind Stiles, placing both hands on his shoulders. “There will be time for that later, when we’re back in the bedroom.” He says and Stiles can feel Derek’s breath on his neck.

“Are you flirting with me?” Stiles asks, tilting his head backwards.

“Maybe.” Derek whispers in his ear and tilts Stiles’ head so he’s looking forward again. “Keep your legs at a shoulder’s width apart, like I had.” Derek tells him, moving Stiles’ legs apart with his own and Stiles finds that more than a little bit hot. “And bend them slightly down to provide greater stability.” He says, palms brushing along Stiles’ thighs and pushing down until he’s in the right position. “Now, pick up the axe.” Derek says lowly in his ear.

Stiles gulps, stretching his arm. He yelps as he lifts the axe, miscalculating the amount of strength necessary and almost managing to make hit fall on his feet. “It’s heavier than it looks.”

“I’ve see you in a shirtless, you can manage.” Derek tells him, placing his arms over Stiles’. “Now, when you strike the axe, you want to do it like this.”  Derek mimics the movement in slow motion and Stiles is extremely aware of Derek’s breath ghosting against the shell of his ear and of the way Derek’s body is plastered along his back, too warm against Stiles’ own. “The most important thing is not to decrease your speed as you strike the trunk and to keep a steady grip on the handle of the axe at all times.”

“Alright.” Stiles nods, feeling very tense. His pants also feel a lot tighter all of a sudden.

Derek takes a step back and Stiles takes a deep breathe, both happy a little bit sad about the loss of heat against his back.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Derek tells him, squatting and holding the wood trunk.

Stiles adjusts his grip slightly, mouth feeling like sandpaper.

When he swings the axe, it’s a little more harshly than strictly necessary, each strike fueled by his ever growing sexual frustration. 


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles slides through the snow covered hill, wind blowing in his face as he builds up momentum, laughing as he dodges trees and skiers alike. “I’m finally doing it.” Stiles cheers, fist pumping. His first few attempts at skiing had been kind of disastrous, and surprisingly painful. Snow, it turns out, makes for a deceitfully hard landing platform. The brisk, winter air blowing on his cheeks and the adrenaline pumping fast in his veins make up for all of the bruises Stiles will undoubtedly have later today, though.

The exhilarating sensation of freedom is, however, short lived, as he loses his balance, tumbling through the snow and landing butt first in the wet, cold and unforgiving surface.

“Argh.” Stiles mumbles, rubbing at his forehead.

“God, Stiles, Are you alright?” Laura asks, coming to a graceful halt by his side.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a couple more bruises on my forehead, ass, body, limbs… on my ego… No biggy.” Stiles reassures her, flipping Erica off (he can hear her laughing her ass off somewhere) before taking off his skis. “These things are impossible.”

Laura chuckles. “C’mon, Stiles, they’re not so bad.” She says, giving Stiles a helpful hand.

“Thanks.” Stiles says, getting up and brushing snow from his ski pants and his jacket.

“No problem.”

Stiles takes off his ear protections. “Can you believe I still feel today’s soup twirling around inside my ear?” He asks, tilting his head downwards and tapping the opposite side.

Trudy had been feeling quite artistic at lunch today. So much that she had decided to splash her tiny hands in her plate and paint the kitchen in green strokes of grinded vegetables.

“Me too.” Laura says, tapping her ear as well.

Stiles and Laura shortly give up on their fruitless efforts and slide the ear protections back on.

“Have you thought about taking classes?” Laura asks.

“Classes are boring. This way is much more fun.” Stiles declares before placing the skis back on his feet and sliding the poles against the snow.

He’s back on his ass shortly.

“Hey, guys.” Erica greets as she comes to a stand by their side, followed by Boyd, his friend Isaac, Derek, Cass, Nathan and Kyle. “We were talking about going to the more challenging courses, Derek. Do you wanna come with? Watching Stiles fall on his ass has gotten really old by now.”

“Yeah, you really suck.” Nathan points out (un)helpfully.

“Nate, I have plenty of embarrassing stories about you in skis, including the one about why you don’t use them anymore.” Derek says.

“Nate’s not ashamed of public nudity.” Cass reminds them.

Stiles, suddenly curious, wonders if they have pictures.

“Whatever, snowboards are way cooler.” Nathan says with a huff.

Laura looks at Stiles. “So, wanna come with?”

“It’s okay, guys. I’ll stay and take care of the kids.” Stiles decides.

“Are you sure?” Cass asks. “Don’t mind my jerk fiancé, we’d love for you to come.”

“Yeah, we can ask the twins to babysit. Or perhaps Cora and Ben.” Laura looks around.

“If you can find them.” Nathan says with a chuckle. “The twins are probably with their friends, who are not nearly as cool as me. And Cora and Ben are probably French kissing somewhere.”

“Is that any different from ordinary kissing?” Isaac asks.

“We’ll explain when you’re older.” Erica ruffles his hair.

“I’m the same age as you guys.” Isaac shakes her arm away, straitening his blond locks.

“It’s okay, really, I’ll stay here with the kids, no problem. You go and have fun.” Stiles tells them.

“Alright, bye.” Erica says.

“We’ll tell you all about the cool things we did when we come back.” Nathan waves.

Stiles sends him a snowball and it hits the back of his head hard. _Yes._

“See you soon.” Laura and Kyle wave, laughing at Nathan who’s rubbing the back of his neck and looking dubiously between them.

“Yeah, good luck.” Boyd says.

“I could stay with you.” Derek tells him, standing behind.

“There’s no need. Go and have fun for the both of us.” Stiles says.

Derek shrugs. “Well, I always have fun when I’m with you, so staying here would guarantee, hum, how do you wait, awesome sauce fun times.”

“I never say that.” Stiles, amused.

“Yeah you do.” Derek nods. “And you talk about your students’ grammar. For shame.” He says, shaking his head.

“I can have as bad as a grammar as I want to on my free time, wise guy. Now go, or I’m putting snow inside your boxers tonight.”

“You’re the cruelest person I’ve ever met.” Derek chuckles. “See you later.” He says, giving him a peck on the lips. It’s only for show, of course, but Stiles’ heart still skips a beat at that.

 _Damn it_.

As Derek follows behind his siblings and friends, Stiles searches around for the little daredevils he agreed to babysitting, finding them in the middle of building a funny looking snow man a few feet away from where Stiles himself is standing.

Stiles takes his skis off and walks towards them.

“Hey there, champs.” He says.

Lily turns to Stiles. “Hi, Stiles. Are you our babysitter?”

“Although I’m deeply offended at being appointed a babysitter, since I’m fully capable of taking care of myself, I do believe he is.” Charlie agrees.

Stiles crouches down. “Oh, C’mon Charlie, we’ve had fun, you and me.”

“Don’t patronize me.” Charlie tells him, leaning on the tip of his toes to wrap a scarf around his snowman.

“Sorry.” Stiles says, getting back up and taking a look around. “Where is Elliot?” He asks.

“He’s behind the snowman.” Charlie says. “He hid upon your arrival.”

Charlie’s snowman falls as Lily jumps on top of it from behind, the snowfall making Stiles and Charlie fall down. “No, he’s not.” Lily squeaks between barks of laughter. Stiles lifts his head and Lily tilts her own as she regards them. “Are you resting?”

“My snowman!” Charlie yelps as he sits down, his arms waving widely. “Lily, look at what you’ve done.”

“C’mon, Charlie, my man, you can build a new one. I’ll help you.” He pauses. “Wait, what? Lily, what did you say?”

“I was asking if you were sleeping.” Lily says, rolling around in the snow, throwing tiny fists full of snow into the air and laughing happily.

Stiles waves his hand. “No, the other thing.”

“Oh.” Lily sits up, deep in thought. “I said Elliot wasn’t behind the snowman.” She says, shrugging and going back to her game.

Stiles looks around, slightly panicked. Only slightly. He’s totally not having a total breakdown. Oh Geez, one minute in and he’s already lost Elliot.

_Crap. Fuck. Shit._

“Butternut.” Stiles curses under his breath, mindful of the kids still in his care.

Lily moans. “Butternut. That sounds delicious.”

“It sounds yucky.” Charlie disagrees, taking an armful of snow from Lily’s feet. “And this snow is mine.” He tells her.

“C’mon kids.” Stiles says, holding both of their hands so to assure he doesn’t lose any more kids. “We need to find Elliot or I’m majorly screwed. You saw him hide behind the snowman, right?”

“Yeah.” Charlie nods his head.

“And that was just as I approached you guys.” Stiles asks.

“Yeah.” Charlie repeats.

“So he might not have gone far.” Stiles presumes. “Where do you guys think Elliot would go?”

“He would explore the wilderness.” Lily states, picking up a branch from the ground and waving it around.

“No he wouldn’t.” Charlie argues, taking the branch away from her. “This would make a really good nose for my snowman, though.” He decides, pocketing the small branch. “Once I build a new one. And Elliot would never walk around and explore. Even if he was brave enough, Elliot hates the cold.”

“So inside we go!” Stiles nods, glad they have a lead.

Well, the closest to a lead he’ll be getting, anyway.

Walking inside the resort, Stiles looks around. “You guys have been here before, right?”

“Yup.” Charlie says.

“They sell the most delicious strawberry ice cream here.” Lily reveals, waving her arms around.

Charlie snorts. “C’mon, Lily, Stiles doesn’t care about your strawberry ice cream. No. Stiles, the one you should try is the chocolate one with peanuts. That _is_ delicious.”

“Charlie, Lily, focus. Where could Elliot go?” Stiles asks, slightly panicked.

“Well, you can’t go upstairs without a keycard.” Charlie provides.

“And you can only buy things if you have money. Which means Elliot is all alone and without any chance of buying ice cream.” Lily realizes with tears gathering in her eyes.

“He could be in the bathroom.” Charlie guesses.

“The bathroom. That’s a good idea.” Stiles tells him.

“Elliot must be in there crying about the lack of ice cream.” Lily says as they head towards the resort’s bathroom.

Elliot’s not in the bathroom.

Desperate, Stiles takes a seat by the resort’s lobby.

“Oh my God, I’ve lost the child. He’s probably been kidnapped by child smugglers or he’s fallen in some hole or he’s buried below five feet of ice. I’m gonna go to jail. And even worse, Derek is never gonna speak with me again. This is it, now I’m definitely never going to date him.” Stiles drops his head on the palms of his hands with a thud.

“Aren’t you two already dating?” Lily asks, confused.

“Stiles, I’ve found Elliot.” Charlie tells him, pulling at his arm.

“Wait, what?” Stiles asks, perking up. “How, where?”

“Well, while you were busy having a nervous breakdown, I walked around the lobby, looking for Elliot, and he’s at the east entrance, with Aunt Cora and Uncle Ben.” Charlie informs him.

Stiles takes both kid’s hands and runs towards the direction Charlie pointed at.

How does a kid know where east is anyways? Even Stiles doesn’t know what way is east. And he doesn’t care either, a smile widening on his lips as he spots Ben and Cora sitting by a table and drinking hot cocoa while Elliot nibbles on a Popsicle.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you.” Stiles chants as he approaches them, dropping the kids and kissing both Cora and Ben on the cheek.

“You’re welcome.” Cora says, cleaning slob from her cheek. Ben just chuckles. “And I’ll promise not to tell Nathan and Cass if you never do that again.”

“It’s a deal.” Stiles promises, giving her a thumbs up.

“Ben.” Elliot says, pulling at his sleeve.

“Yeah?” Ben asks.

“I gotta pee.” He reveals.

“Me too.” Lily nods.

“I have to go to the bathroom as well and, while I can take care of myself, these two need adult supervision, so it’s only responsible you come with us.” Charlie says before the three of them pull him in the direction of the bathroom.

“Hum, Cora?” Ben asks in a clear cry for help.

“Go along. You’ll be okay.” Cora waves, laughing. “Oh boy.” She says, shaking her head. “I’m glad you’re more like yourself today.” Cora admits, addressing him.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks, eyes blinking.

“Well, yesterday you were uncharistically timid. I actually thought you and Derek were not really dating.” Cora says, shaking her head between a giggle. “Ridiculous, right?”

“Yeah, totally.” Stiles agrees. His voice, however, betrays him.

“Oh my God, you and Derek are totally not dating, are you?” She asks, amused. “Oh boy, Laura would get so mad if she found out. You two really are the dumbest smart people ever.” Cora shakes her head and Stiles is a little confused.

“Why? What are you talking about?” Stiles asks.

“Nothing, I’ll let you two find out by yourselves. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about this until you two get your shit together.” Cora winks. “Now I better go save Ben from the kids. See ya, mister knucklehead.”

What just happened?

 

* * *

 

It’s a little bit later when Nathan, Cass, Laura, Kyle and Derek join them in the resort’s lobby after Ben, Cora and the kids have already come back from their trip to the bathroom.

“The kids didn’t give you too much trouble, did they?” Cass asks.

“Of course not.” Nathan says before Stiles even has the chance of saying a single word. “Stiles is a tough guy. But, as a reward for staying back taking care of the kids while we had fun, lots and lots of fun, you and Derek can go walk around a little bit.”

“Hum.” Stiles says while Nathan pulls him up and pushes him at Derek.

“Go along, you lovebirds deserve it. Go do the nasty behind some bush or whatever.”

Cass smacks Nathan in the head and Derek shows his sibling the middle finger before wrapping his arm around Stiles’ shoulders. “Ignoring my jackass brother, a quiet walk actually sounds nice. What do you say?” Derek asks.

“A quiet walk sounds perfect.” Stiles says, closing the short distance between their lips.

When Stiles opens his eyes again, Derek is looking right back at him, his green eyes so kind and caring Stiles loses his breath for a beat.

“Everything alright?” Derek asks as they leave the lobby, tightening his hold around Stiles as a chilly breeze gusts past.

Damn Derek and how well he knows Stiles.

“Yeah. Everything is A-Okay.” Stiles says and Derek lifts an eyebrow. He decides to fess up. “In a scale from not a big deal to colossal catastrophe, where does Cora finding out about us stand?” He asks, cowering his shoulders in anticipation.

“ _What_?” Derek asks, looking terrified. And he only looks mildly bored during scary movies, which is how Stiles knows it’s really bad.

He tries his best to minimize damage.

“Everything is alright, though. You don’t have to worry.” Stiles assures him quickly. “Cora said she wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“She did?” Derek asks, unsure and Stiles nods his head rapidly. Derek seems to relax a little bit, but there’s still some tension pooled in his shoulders. “Did she tell you anything else?” He asks.

“Hum.” Stiles says eloquently. “She seemed to find our current arrangement funny. She said we were the two dumbest smart people she had ever met. Have any idea what that’s all about?”

Derek shakes his head a little too quickly. He takes a look at Stiles through the corner of his eye. “Anything else?”

“What else would she have to tell me?” Stiles inquires, suspicious.

“Hum, nothing. Nothing at all.” Derek says awkwardly, stuffing a hand in his pocket.

Stiles knows a mystery when he sees one. However, he also knows when to stop pressing, so he smiles, putting his theories aside, at least for now. “Alright. So, how about we have a little fun? Wanna come ski a little bit with me?”

 Derek smiles. “I’d love too.”

And that’s how Stiles ends with his face on top a bank of snow. Again. That’s what he gets for being a considerate guy.

“I gather you’re still having some difficulties getting the hang of skiing.” Derek comments.

“Yup.” Stiles mumbles, grimacing as he spits snow mixed in with mud out his mouth.

It’s as gross as it sounds.

Derek chuckles. “It would be easier if you practiced a while on plane ground, so you can better train a more appropriate stance and posture.” Derek tells him.

“That would be hella boring.” Stiles says, getting up.

“I could give you a few tips. I promise I’ll be straight to the point. No bullshit.” Derek promises.

Stiles locks his lips with Derek’s. “Let’s get on with it, then.” Stiles says, turning away from Derek and hiding the blush coloring his cheeks at how spur of the moment the chaste kiss had been, how he had so suddenly felt the urge to kiss Derek and just went for it, no second guessing.

“Alright.” Derek stammered slightly, following behind Stiles as they head atop the hill again and standing beside him while he locks his feet unto the skis.

“I’m ready.” Stiles says, sliding the goggles into place.

“Okay, you might wanna start by pushing both ski poles at the same time and with the same amount of force.” Derek explains when Stiles is ready, exemplifying the motion.

“Makes sense.” Stiles says, giving it a try.

He starts off well, but starts losing balance quickly, arms flailing by his sides. “Lean forward and place your arms by your side. Move with the wind, and not against it.” Derek calls from behind.

Stiles tries and succeeds to regain his balance.

Keeping his arms close to his body, Stiles leans forward, sliding down the hill at an exhilarating speed and feeling so pumped up he lets out a victory cry.

“That’s it, you’re doing it!” Derek shouts.

“Fuck yeah, I am!” Stiles grins as his speed picks up with each passing second.

It’s all fun and games until Stiles notices he’s heading right into a tree.

“You might want to slow down!” Derek proposes loudly, and his voice doesn’t sound as far away as Stiles would’ve expected.

“I’m trying!” Stiles cries, voice breaking. “Where are these things’ fucking breaks?” He asks but it’s too late, he’s just a few feet away from the tree. He’s so gonna die. “Oh, crap!” Stiles shouts protecting his face with both arms and closing his eyes.

And then he’s tackled to the ground by a wall of muscles.

“Are you alright?” Derek asks, taking off his goggles and checking Stiles’ body for injuries.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m alright.” Stiles reassures him, looking up and realizing their faces are standing really close together. “I’ve fallen so many times today I’ve grown used to it.” He says in a low whisper.

“I know.” Derek whispers in return, eyes tilting down to Stiles’ lips for a split second before he gets up, leaving Stiles guessing if he imagined the flicker of Derek’s eyes. “You have to be more careful.” He says, offering Stiles his hand.

Stiles takes it. “Well, maybe next time tell a guy where the breaks are before teaching him how to go fast.” He tells Derek, taking his skis off as he stands up.

“You tilt your skis sideways to progressively slow your speed.” Derek reveals. “And when you’re about to stop, you place the poles down.”

“Seems easy enough.” Stiles decides. “Let’s climb the hill so I can give it another try.”

“Just try to be a little more careful this time.” Derek tells him.

“Don’t worry.” Stiles says. “If something happens, I’ll have you to save me.” Stiles winks. Derek rolls his eyes and a smile tilts the corners of his lips up as his ears heat up.


	9. Chapter 9

“You seem to be finally getting the hang of this.” Cora notes when Stiles comes to a halt beside her and Erica. “Which is good, since watching you fall over and over again was getting old. And a little painful.”

“Speak for yourself.” Erica says. “I had a blast. And I’ve recorded Stiles falling for all prosperity.” She shows Stiles her phone, and there he is falling on her screen in an infinite loop. _Perfect_.

“You’ll delete that, right?” Stiles asks.

“Nope. I’ll save this forever and when you and Derek adopt tiny ridiculously adorable babies I’ll show it to them.”

“She’s kidding, right?” Stiles asks Boyd.

Both he and Cora shake their heads.

“Erica always delivers on her promises.” Boyd says and Cora nods.

“Yes, I do.” Erica smiles devilishly. “Anyway, Boyd and I have to run. There’s a wrestling match at 7:00 we really have to see. See ya later, Cora. Stiles.”

“Bye”. Boyd waves. “And I’d take an ice bath if I were you, Stiles, or you’ll be feeling all those bruises in the morning.” He says and they’re on their way.

“Remind me never to get on her bad side.” Stiles stage whispers to Cora and she chuckles.

“Not to get on whose bad side?” Derek asks.

“Erica’s.” Cora clarifies.

“A wise decision.” Derek respectfully agrees.

“Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll go and find Ben. It’s almost dinner time and you know how mom gets when we’re late.” Cora tells Derek.

“Good idea.” Derek agrees. “Go along, then. Laura’s already riling up the rest of the troops. And tell no one of what you found out!”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me, dum dum.” Cora waves before skiing away.

“I told you she promised.” Stiles tells him.

“I know, I know.” Derek says, seemingly in a hurry to change subjects. “Wanna go for the last ski ride of the day?” He inquires.

Stiles nods, even if he knows Derek’s hiding something.

Stiles himself is hiding something as well.

While Stiles slides down the hill with Derek by his side, the wind blowing in his face and the skis cutting smoothly through the snow, his mind is elsewhere. During the car ride back to the cabin, Stiles takes a look at his phone, browsing again through the conversation he and Scott had after lunch.

From Scott: How is Derek dealing with all this?

To Scott: What do you mean?

From Scott: With the kissing and stuff?

To Scott: Fine, I guess. I mean, it’s part of the cover dude. Like the flirting. And the sleeping in the same bed. And the cuddling. It was his idea. If he had a problem with it, he wouldn’t have suggested it.

From Scott: Don’t tell me you haven’t found out by now.

To Scott: About what?

From Scott: Bro, he _likes_ you. Like, _Likes_ you likes you. Like he wants to dip his man sausage in your funnel cake.

 _‘Derek hale likes me? That’s ridiculous’_ is what Stiles had thought at the time. Derek Hale is the most upfront person Stiles knows. Derek Hale says things like they are. If Derek Hale doesn’t like you, you’ll know it. Stiles knows that from past experience. Derek might be a bit socially awkward at times and blunt to a fault, but he’s always direct. There’s no way Derek would like him and not tell Stiles about it. No. Fucking. Way.

To Scott: What? You’re out of your fucking mind, Scotty.

From Scott: Stiles, dude, he likes you. You like him. For the love of God, just tell him!

Stiles looks at Derek from the corner of his eye and finds Derek looking back at him before he glances away. Replaying the events of the day, the subtle cues and Cora’s reaction, Stiles comes to a crazy new realization.

Maybe, just maybe, Scott is right after all.

 

* * *

 

That night, surrounded by Derek’s warm embrace, Stiles takes a while to fall asleep, too many thoughts jumping around in his brain. Stiles has questions, and while he knows the best way to answer them would be to talk with Derek, to place all of his cards on the table, doing so could jeopardize their ruse with Derek’s family. If Stiles is right, and Derek does feel the same way for him that Stiles does for him, he guesses things would work just fine. But problems could arise if Stiles is wrong. And while he’s 99% sure he’s right, that Derek likes him, that simple fact now so damn obvious that the idea has finally been considered, now that Stiles has finally managed to look above all his insecurities and take an honest look at these past few days. _Hell_ , at these past few _years._

The 1% chance he’s wrong, though, makes him decide to wait until after Nathan and Cassidy’s wedding. Stiles doesn’t want to ruin everything.

But he knows he’ll have to ask now.

The uncertainty would drive him crazy otherwise.

Now, Stiles tells himself as he turns around in Derek’s hold and nuzzles at Derek’s chest, his chest hair tickling the edge of Stiles’ nose and cheek, it’s just a matter of waiting.

Stiles holds Derek closer to him, his arms surrounding Derek’s hips and his hands cupping the low of his back. He might as well enjoy his cover until _the talk_.

Cover, Stiles thinks with a smile. If he’s wrong and all that’s left between Stiles and Derek after he blabs out his feelings are polite hellos and awkward silences, then at least he got to pretend to be a spy for a week.

That’s one for his bucket list.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you such a dick to your brother?” Stiles asks as he and Derek push a cartwheel full of logs through the uneven forest grounds and back to the cabin, after going wood hunting with Arthur and Richard.

Derek was an ass towards Richard as always.

“I’ve told you why.” Derek answers.

Stiles shakes his head. “No. You haven’t.”

Derek chuckles. “Okay, I’ll play along. What did I tell you when you asked me why Richard and I don’t get along?”

“You told me why Nathan’s a dick to Richard. And let’s be honest, Nathan’s kind of a dick to everyone. Besides, the whole ‘we are dicks to him because he didn’t play with us’ sounds super middle school. My point is, you were a dick to him because of peer pressure. And fine, Nate and Laura were your older siblings and they were cool and hip and fun.”

“Who’s sounding middle school now?” Derek asks with a raised brow.

Stiles holds up a hand, telling Derek to wait for the punchline. Derek gives him the go. “But what about now? What makes you be a dick to him now?” Stiles presses.

Derek struggles for an answer. “He always acts like he’s too good for us.”

“ _You_ ’re always teasing him. I’m just saying –” Stiles says, raising a palm when Derek directs him an angry look. “That you are both perpetuating old relationship models over something that is not relevant anymore. I’m just asking you to think about it.”

They push the cartwheel in silence for a while.

Derek sighs. “Okay, fine, I’ll think about it.” He concedes. “Happy?”

Stiles thinks a little. “Not quite, but it’s a start.”

Derek shows him his tongue. “You know, colleagues are always telling me how smart I am, you included, but you’re always the one turning my worldview upside down.”

“That’s what friends are for.” Stiles pats his arm. “Taking your head out of the shithole and make you look at the bigger picture.”

“Yeah, friends…”

“Friends.” Stiles echoes, taking a deep breathe.

“Incoming.” Cora calls and they hear Richard growl and Arthur chuckling before Stiles is hit in the face with a snow ball.

Derek grabs Stiles hand and pulls him towards a conveniently placed snow fort.

“You should’ve been quicker.” Derek tells him, brushing snow out of his shoulders and face, his fingers lingering on Stiles’ lips.

Stiles looks up into Derek’s green eyes, their breaths mingling in the small inches between their mouths “Some of us don’t have siblings.” Stiles whispers, tipping his chin upwards and his mouth closer to Derek’s cold dried lips.

“Dude, there are kids at your nine o’clock.” Cora warns.

“Derek what are you doing?” Charles asks in an indignant tone. “Stiles is part of the enemy team. There’s no fraternization between opposing teams. It creates a conflict of interests.”

“What the kid said.” Agrees Cora.

“If I’m ever in need of a lawyer, I’m hiring you.” Nathan tells his.

Charles shakes his head. “You could not afford me Uncle Nathan.”

“We’ll talk when the time arrives.” He says, throwing a snowball at Stiles.

Stiles ducks easily, catching a handful of a snow and stuffing it under Derek’s underwear before giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Sorry, hon, it’s the rules.”

“I’m gonna kill you Stiles!” Derek grunts and, as Stiles starts running towards the fort standing on the other side of the snow covered backyard, dodging snowballs as he goes, he’s transported to the initial months of his and Derek’s tumultuous relationship.

Stiles smiles. Those were fun times.

He slides behind a snow wall, standing safely in friendly grounds.

“Nice of you to make an appearance.” Laura tells him.

“If dad gets back pains, it’s on you guys.” Richard says as he throws a snowball at the other side.

“C’mon Rick, you know you’re having fun.” Laura teases.

“Yeah, I am.” He agrees before a snowball hits him in the face. “I spoke too soon.”

“Yeah, in your face! Take it, pointdexter!”

Richard grumbles under his breath.

“Do you wanna sneak behind my fiancé and let him have a taste of his own medicine?” Cass asks with a devilish smile.

Richard grins. “Do I.” And off they go.

 They exchange a few more snowballs before they hear Nathan’s yelps. “Man down, man down. Troops, I’ve been betrayed. Charge! Attack! Leave no man, woman or child standing!”

Lily and Elliot are the first ones to charge forward, running through the field and chanting their war cries. Charles runs towards them until they all stumble unto each other and fall down on the ground, laughing.

Laura turns towards him. “Race you.” And with that she runs off ahead of him.

Stiles smiles, picks up two snowballs from the ground and follows suits. He hits Kyle, allowing Laura to tackle him. However, when he looks up ahead, Derek is charging towards him, already too close to dodge or escape. Derek throws him to the ground, but not before Stiles manages to smash a snowball in his face.

As he falls, Stiles grabs tightly at Derek’s back, his hands gripping his wool shirt tightly. They crash into the snow with a thud, all air leaving his lungs as Derek collapses on top of him.

Stiles mumbles painfully. “Oh, my gut.”

Derek props up in his arms, thankfully taking a bit of his weight from on top of him, and coughs. “You just threw mud into my mouth.”

“It was a snowball.”

“It was mostly mud.”

Stiles shrugs. “All is fair in war –”

Derek presses his lips on top of Stiles’, effectively shutting him up. Stiles moans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Derek’s frame and opening his mouth, allowing Derek to slide in his hot, wet tongue.

“And love.” Derek finishes in a low whisper before looking down at Stiles’ lips again, his eyes hungry.

 _Fuck everything_ Stiles thinks as he traces his gloved fingers along Derek’s beard and pulls him unto a passionate kiss.

(Un)Fortunately, the backyard door slides open just then.

“Guys, come check it out. Mom is about to freak out.” Ellie calls out and runs off.

“What is it?” Nathan asks, sounding excited at the prospect of trouble.

“Uncle Peter is here.” Pam informs gloomily.

“Fuck.” And although all Hale siblings, plus Cassidy and Kyle, look like they’re thinking it, the cuss comes from the least probable source of them all: Richard.

“Maybe he brought your ex-wife as a plus one.”

Stiles hears the crack of Richard’s knuckles against Nathan’s jaw before he sees it, cringing at the sound.

“What just happened?” Stiles asks as Derek helps him up.

“Uncle Peter slept with Richard’s ex-wife.” Derek reveals in a hushed whisper.


	10. Chapter 10

Laura holds Richard back immediately after he punches Nathan. Nathan, quickly recovering from the blow, starts charging forward towards his older brother, his hands balled into fists, when Cassidy grabs him by the arm, keeping him in place. The two men just stare at each other for a while, the air thick with tension.

“Kyle, I think I ear Trudy crying.” Derek says as he grabs one of Nathan’s arms, taking over from Cassidy while Cora restrains his other one. “Cass, you better take the kids inside.”

Cassidy nods, picking up a crying Elliot from the ground. “Let’s go inside, Elliot. Everything will be okay, kiddo, don’t worry.” She says, taking Charlie’s hand. “C’mon, Charlie, let’s go as well.”

“Why did daddy punch Uncle Nathan in the face?” Charlie asks as Cass leads him towards the house.

Pam momentarily leaves the house to pick up Lily. “Come along, sweetie.”  She says softly before returning inside.

Derek turns to him. “Stiles, you better go as well.”

“Alright.” Stiles nods, recognizing this as a family matter and mustering the willpower necessary to walk away, even if his curious nature wants him to stay.

Stiles heads towards the living room and closes the sliding doors that lead outside. Inside the family living space, Stiles decides he’s not above listening behind closed doors… or peeking through draped windows. And neither are Pam and Ellie when they return from the hallway.

“Okay, fine, you guys can let me go already.” Nathan struggles in Derek and Cora’s hold. “I feel much calmer now.” He says and Derek and Cora trade a look before letting him go, though they stay close by. “Thank you.”

Figuring that the nerves have cooled down, Laura let’s go of Richard as well.

Free from his sibling’s grasp, Nathan cleans some blood from the corner of his lip and spits unto the snow, tainting the white fields red. “That was a good punch.” Stiles hears Nathan’s muffled words, even harder to listen above the noise coming from the hallway. It sounds like Peter’s talking with his grand nephews. “I just hope this heals in time for the wedding or you’ll be in big trouble with Cass over ruining our wedding photos.” He jokes.

Richard rolls his eyes with a grunt. “This is useless, talking with you. I’m gonna go inside.”

“Hey, hey, wait a second.” Nathan calls and Richard begrudgingly turns back.

“Yes?” He asks, impatient.

“I…” Nathan scratches at his arm. “I’d like to tell you something.”

Richard taps his foot on the ground. “I’m waiting, Nathan. While we’re young.”

“Well, then I guess it’s too late for you.”

Derek jabs his elbow at Nathan’s side and Cora hits him in the head. “Be serious for once, Nate.” Derek growls at him as Richard starts moving towards the door again.

The sounds of conversation in the hallway seem to be moving towards the kitchen.

“Okay, okay, Richard wait. I’m serious this time.”

Richard stops, but he doesn’t turn back this time.

“I’m sorry.” Nathan blurts out. “I might’ve went a little too far this time.” Both Derek and Laura look sternly at him while Richard chances a look back. “Okay, fine, I went way too far. I’m sorry. There, I said it.” He throws his hands in the air. A few seconds pass with Nathan and Richard just looking at each other, Nathan visibly nervous under Richard’s stare. “So, are we cool or what?” He asks.

Richard rolls his eyes. “Let’s just forget this happened and try to survive the Peter vs. Talia smack down.” He decides before going inside.

Stiles, Pam and Ellie look at each other in a mild panic, running in circles for a while before quickly pretending like they were doing other things the whole time.

Richard steps inside the living room and looks from Stiles, who’s leaning against the wall looking at an incredibly interesting spot in the wallpaper, to Pam and Ellie, who are sitting in the couch staring at a blank screen, and then back to Stiles. “Where are they?” He asks like he knows exactly what they were just doing.

“Uh, in the kitchen, I think.” Stiles says.

“Aunt Camilla is there.” Pam adds, all pretense thrown out the window. Or out the sliding door, in this particular case.

“Damnit.” Richard swears. “I had hoped I could warn her beforehand. Now Peter is… well, Peter’s probably being his normal unpleasant self.”

“That’s Uncle Peter for you.” Ellie agrees, getting up.

“Don’t worry, Rick, we’ll help you anyway we can.” Laura tells him, placing an arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah, you can count on us.” Cora nods. “All of us.”

Richard looks from his sisters to his two brothers skeptically. “Really?”

“It depends.” Nathan says. “Is Cass in there?” He asks and Laura, Derek, Cora and Ellie both hit their older brother in the head. “Ouch, I was just asking. Whoever said that asking never hurt has never met you guys.”

“Ignore him.” Laura tells Richard. “We’ll all help.”

Derek puts his hand on top of Richard’s shoulder. “Yeah, we’ll distract Uncle Peter for you, don’t worry.” He says and Richard looks back at him with a tentative smile.

Stiles raises his hand. “I can be the bait.”

Derek shakes his head. “No, Stiles. You have never met Uncle Peter. You have no idea how he can be like.”

“Uncle Peter eats twinks like you for breakfast.” Ellie says with a grin.

“Hey! I’m thirty years old. I’m not a twink!” Stiles argues. Ellie seems skeptical.

“Is no one going to smack her in the head?” Nathan asks. Everyone ignores him. “Unbelievable.” He says, shaking his head.

“You’re forty, Nate. She’s a teenager. Get a grip.” Laura states.

“Almost seventeen.” Ellie corrects. “Practically an adult.”

“You have a long time to wait.” Cora tells her. “I’m eight years older than you and mom still acts like I’m the baby of the family.”

“Honestly, mom does that with everyone.” Laura admits with a shrug and her brothers agree with a nod.

The noise in the kitchen starts moving towards the living room.

“Guys, not to interrupt but I think they’re heading towards here. We have to decide on a plan, quickly.” Stiles says hurriedly.

Derek gives him the go ahead. “You sound like you already have everything figured out.”

“Yeah, I have.” Stiles agrees. “I’ll be the shining new toy. Derek will play the part of the slightly annoyed boyfriend.”

“Then I guess I won’t have to try very hard.” Derek says, crossing his arms and his siblings laugh, even Richard.

“ _And_ , while Peter is distracted, Richard will sneak past him with Laura, Nathan and Cora covering him from view.” Stiles explains.

“Seems like a plan.” Derek nods.

“Thanks.” Stiles smiles proudly.

“And thank you, Stiles. Derek. Everyone.” Richard says. “I really appreciate it.”

Nathan holds his hand up. “Wait a sec, do I have any say in the –”

“Don’t worry, bro.” Cora says as she and Ellie cover Nathan’s mouth. “That’s what family is for.”

 Richard gives the room a broad smile before Peter, or someone who Stiles assumes is Peter, walks into the room with a glass of red wine on one hand and a bottle on the other, catching Stiles off guard over how attractive he looks. Stiles was expecting someone close to Talia in age, but Peter doesn’t look much older than Richard himself, with his gelled back hair, black leather jacket and lewd t-shirt, ‘wanna sexy me up?’ written in black blocky letters over a white background.

“Oh, here are the rest of my nephews and nieces. I was already wondering if you had downsized, sis.” Peter jokes and Talia seems unamused. “Anyway, it really is such a pleasure to see you all again.” He makes a mock bow, wine droplets falling unto the carpet. “Ellie, Pam, come give your uncle Peter a kiss.”

Behind him, Talia seems to be at the brink of an aneurism. “Peter, the carpet.”

“Don’t worry, sis. Your carpet needed a little more jazz anyhow.” He says, dropping more wine as he hugs Ellie.

“It’s nice to see you, Uncle Peter.” Ellie says.

“You too, Ellie. Have I mentioned you’re my favorite niece? Just don’t tell the others.” Peter winks, kissing her on the cheek. “We gotta compare trouble charts when we have a chance, kid.” He says, letting Pam give him a kiss on the cheek before moving towards the older siblings.

“Ah Nathan, my dearest nephew. I’m particularly glad to see you.” Peter places an arm around Nathan’s shoulders, putting a dent on their plan. “So, you’re finally getting married, huh? Talia must be trilled. Of course our dear little Laura beat you to the punch,” He gives Laura a playful nudge.  “But hey, you still get to play puppy for dear old mommy, so don’t beat yourself up too much over it.” Peter moves away from Nathan, drinking the remaining of his drink and pouring himself another glass. When he’s done, his eyes fall on Richard. “And how are you doing, Rick? I have to tell you, your wife looks as delightful as always. Now tell me, is she the same one as before? It’s just so hard to keep track of my conquests.” He says with a shrug and a snake like grin.

Richard balls his hands into fists, seething.

“Uh, Uncle Peter.” Derek interrupts, linking his arm with Stiles and approaching his uncle with a steadying breathe. _Great_ , Stiles thinks, _operation twink boyfriend is a go_. “I’d like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Stiles.”

“Pleasure.” Stiles stutters, offering Peter his hand.

“Oh. I’d noticed there was something different in the room.” Peter grabs Stiles’ hand and instead of shaking it, he leads it to his mouth and lays a kiss on the back side of it. Stiles resists the urge to pull his hand back as he feels Peter’s hot, wet tongue meet his skin. “I’m just kidding, dear boy. How could I ever overlook _you_? Isn’t he just a sight for sore eyes?” Peter asks Derek before turning to Stiles again. “I sincerely apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I assumed you were Cora’s lover and they come and go so quickly I didn’t even bothered. She takes after her Uncle, the little spit fire.”

Peter looks around the room, looking for his niece, who’s, along with Nathan and Laura, covering a fleeing Richard. Cora, Stiles notices, turns red with anger at Peter’s comment. Peter, it seems, has that effect on his family.

Well, on everyone but Ellie, who’s particularly gleeful today.

“You’ve met her new boyfriend.” Talia says, sounding exasperated. “In the kitchen.”

Peter shifts his eyes to his sister. “Oh, yeah, the one with the tattoos, right? Tell me, Talia, how are you enjoying that?” He asks with a devilish grin.

“Peter, how about you come and leave your bags upstairs?” Arthur offers, attempting to do a bit of damage control. “We prepared the master room in case you needed a place to rest after your flight.”

Peter gives his brother in law an appraising look. “Alright, but don’t try any funny business.” He jokes with a smile to his sister. “And no point in trying to convince me to stay the night or until the wedding, sis. I’ve already booked a very nice hotel from tonight to the day after the _lovely_ ceremony. No point in pleading, neither.” Peter shakes his finger and turns to Stiles. “As for the two of us, we’ll catch up later, _Stiles_.” He winks at him and when his eyes rest on Derek, they’re sparkling with malice.

“Oh, fuck.” Derek mutters, bumping his head on Stiles’ shoulders.

Talia sighs heavily. “I’ll have to tell your father to change the bedcovers after Peter leaves.” She says after Peter goes upstairs with Arthur, surprisingly ignoring Derek’s swearing. “Anyway, I’m gonna see how things are going in the kitchen. See you later.” Talia declares with a steadying breathe before stepping out of the living room.

“That could’ve been worse.” Stiles says, his arm still linked with Derek’s.

“That was Uncle Peter being nice. We’ll have to wait until after lunch to know for sure. Then we can talk.” Derek says and Stiles is filled with a sense of dread.

“Well, you’re family, so your family is family too.” He says in an effort to gather up some courage. “And you do anything for family. Family that you like, that is. Not asshole uncles.”

Derek raises a brow. “Stiles, it’s just us. You don’t have to pretend we’re dating.”

Stiles turns to face him. “You’re joking right?” Derek’s eyebrow doesn’t come down. “Derek, you are my best friend. Well, second to Scott. We spend most of our time together at the university and at each other’s houses during grading season and we still manage to like each other between the ‘I could kill you’ bits. Whenever I don’t pick up my phone because I’ve left it at home or I’ve forgotten to charge it, both my dad and Scott call _you_. You’re on my dad’s speed dial a _nd_ you’re number two on my emergency contact list. I love Scotty to death, but he can never manage to pick up his phone in a timely manner. And neither can I. I hope I’m not in your emergency contact list or you’ll die.”  He says and Derek chuckles. “You once spent a Christmas with my dad and I when your flight got canceled and Scott and Melissa went out of town to stay with family. We give each other non-generic gifts at Christmas and birthdays and we exchange lewd texts at five in the morning. We are family, you dumbass.” Stiles playfully smacks his chest. “And don’t you ever think otherwise. From now on, that is. Like, what the hell –”

Derek grabs Stiles by the hip and pulls him forward, their waists crashing into each other as Derek closes the distance between their mouths with a sudden kiss. Stiles’ hand in Derek’s chest travels to his shoulders, feeling the big muscles there, before cradling the back of Derek’s head as Derek’s hot tongue slips into Stiles’ mouth.

They kiss passionately for a few seconds until Derek pulls back, eyes wide. “I’m sorry.” He says, as breathless as Stiles is himself, before Stiles pulls him back.

Their kiss, unlike the previous one, hungry and rough, feels different this time. The hunger and haste have given way to something else, their lips tender and patient as they move lazily against each other, parting and closing in languid motions, the sound of their open mouthed kisses loud in the empty room.

This time it’s Stiles who gives a step back.

Derek’s eyebrows furrow as he looks at Stiles’ lips, at the smile forming on his mouth. Stiles can almost hear the bolts and wheels turning in his head until, finally, his eyebrows raise slowly and his mouth opens in a soft ‘o’. “Oh.” He says.

“Oh.” Stiles repeats. “We have a lot to talk about, you and I.” He says, setting both of his arms around Derek’s neck and giving him a chaste kiss.

“It seems like we do.” Derek agrees, returning the gesture, before his eyebrows furrow again. “How much do you know?” He asks.

“Okay, now we really need to talk.” Stiles decides. “What more is there to know?”

But, before Derek can answer, Talia is calling them to lunch.

“Oh, fuck.” Derek repeats, looking at the hallway and then back at Stiles.

“A conversation for another time.” Stiles concedes.

“I promise I’ll tell you everything after lunch. Just hold the Stiles’ inquisition a little bit longer.” Derek asks him.

What the heck, he has waited seven years. Maybe twelve. Stiles doesn’t really know when this all started anymore. “After lunch.”

“After lunch.” Derek agrees. “We just have to survive through eating a meal with my family. And Uncle Peter.” He sighs. “How bad can it get?”

 

* * *

 

“Stiles is a very unusual name, isn’t it?” Peter asks during lunch, the same glass of wine between his fingers, although the wine itself comes from a second bottle. A plate of chicken and noodles sits in front of him, untouched.

“I guess. But it’s not really a name. It’s a –”

“Derek, enlighten me.” Peter interrupts, like Stiles has gotten off cue in a play where Peter is the writer, producer, director and main star, and turns to Derek. “You had a student named Stiles, didn’t you?”

Derek swallows a piece of chicken. “Yes, I did.” He grumbles.

“I thought so. Is this, for chance, the same Stiles?” Peter asks with a devil smile on his lips, like he already knows the answer.

“Yes, he is.” Derek surrenders.

“Oh, Derek, you rapscallion! So, there were some truth to those rumors after all? Not that I’m judging, dear nephew. Oh, no! I wholeheartedly share your unethical point of view. Well, I would’ve taken him for a ride while he was still my student, but better late than never. You’re your mother’s child, after all.” Peter says with a flicker of his hand before turning Stiles. “You should’ve listened to him. Always going on and on about how big a pain in the ass you were. Sadly, he meant it only in a metaphorical way, but I guess you’ve rectified that by now.”

“Peter.” Talia warns, nodding to the children.

Charlie, Elliot and Lily appear confused by the conversation. Trudy, sitting in her baby chair and splashing her hands in gravy, is blessedly unaware of her surroundings.

“What are you talking about, Uncle Peter?” Lily asks.

Before anyone can answer, Charlie says: “I think the proper term for it is ‘you’ll find out when you’re older’.” He says, half annoyed by the explanation himself.

“C’mon, sis, the kids will know about it sooner or later, it’s no big deal. Besides, I’m just trying to have a conversation with our new toy.” Peter opens his mouth with mock surprise before covering it in a theatrical fashion. “Oops. I meant guest.”

“None of your lewd conversations around the kids.” Richard says roughly.

Peter throws his hands up. “Alright, no need to rile yourselves up over such a small thing. Have it your way.”

“Bummer. Now that it was starting to get fun.” Ellie mumbles, her head lowering while she focus on a lone pea in her empty plate, moving it around with a fork.

“And I already know that Derek hated me while we were student and teacher.” Stiles admits. “I kind of hated him too. Well, hated is probably too strong a word.”

“Really?” Derek asks with a raised eyebrow. “How would _you_ describe it?”

“We had a healthy competition going on. We were rivals of sorts.” Stiles says.

“Rivals? I was your teacher. And you once put pushpins on my chair.” Derek accuses.

“You might’ve been my teacher, but you also acted like a know it all and I knew as much as you did. Well, I researched twice as hard as you did. And you always disregarded my input because I brought things to the class – history things; that you were unaware of.”

“Debatable.” Derek states, crossing his arms.

“See, just like that.” Peter drinks the remainder of his glass and picks the bottle up from where it sits right beside his chair, pouring himself another glass. “Just like your little discussion right now, Derek’s rants and weak insults were also charged with intense carnal undertones.” The parents of the table direct disapproving looks at Peter, which he promptly ignores. “It was painful, really. I was this close to go to your college and tell you about his feelings myself. Well,” Peter backtracks, tongue in cheek. “Seeing what a looker you are, I would’ve probably taken you for a spin first.” Peter winks, and then turns to the rest of the table. “On a rollercoaster ride.” He shakes his head, pointing fingers at the dirty lookers. “Those dirty minds of yours.”

“I would never _ride_ with a guy like you.” Stiles argues.

Peter looks a little taken aback at Stiles’ answer. He covers his surprise with a laugh, though it doesn’t quite reaches his eyes. “I like this one.” He tells Derek. “You should keep him.” Peter adds in a stage whisper. “Anyhow, it was quite endearing to see how furious he got when you started teaching there, even worse when you two got partnered up in that project. Then his so called hatred eventually turned into mild annoyance and then into begrudging respect. It wasn’t long until he started complimenting you, and then all our suspicions came true. Dear Derek was in love.”

“Stiles knows that already.” Talia says with a wave of her hand, sounding annoyed while Derek seems like he could jump off his chair and run away at any second. Everyone else seems to be waiting with bathed breathe.

“Does Stiles know how long you have been pining for him, dear nephew?” Peter asks with a grin, barely able to contain his excitement.

Derek gets up, his chair screeching against the hardwood floor. “Stiles, we should really get going now. It’s time to have that important conversation we were talking about earlier.” He says, ready to leave.

Stiles remains in his chair. “How long?”

Peter smiles. “One year after you became partners in that university project.” He says, his eyes twinkling with delight. “Seven years ago.”

Derek falls back on his chair and hides his face behind his hands.

Stiles is left open mouthed at the revelation. He had already come to the conclusion that Derek was in love with him (the kiss and following exchange in the living room had made it a 100% deal). Stiles had just never for a single second considered Derek had been harboring feelings for him for so long. For _as_ long as Stiles. For seven whole years.

They really are the dumbest smart people in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

“Can we talk now?” Stiles asks after lunch, when they are finally alone back in Derek’s bedroom. “I, like, can’t believe you have been in love with me for seven years and never told me about it.” He says, before backtracking. “What your uncle said is true, right? I assumed it was true, because of your reaction, but you never really said.”

“It’s true.” Derek admits, taking a very warm looking jacket out of his closet, along with a wool scarf and wool mitts. “Now dress up. We’re going out.”

“What? Why?”

“Uncle Peter is staying here for the afternoon. Which means we are not.” Derek declares. “So dress up.”

“Is that the reason why everyone basically evacuated the house after lunch and left us to do the dishes?” Stiles asks, looking through his bag for warm clothes. Derek nods affirmatively. “After that lunch, I can see why. Are we going somewhere fancy?” He asks, unsure of what to wear.

“Just dress yourself for outside weather.” Derek advises.

“Mysterious.” Stiles says with wiggling fingers. He takes his warmest coat, wool mitts, scarf and ear protectors from his bag, just to be on the safe side. “We’ll talk there?”

Derek nods and Stiles starts dressing.

The car trip is spent in an awkward silence, Stiles looking outside his window for something to distract him from the almost too oppressive silence, still full of unanswered question marks. Stiles hates unanswered question marks.

They drive past houses and shops with their roofs covered in snow from the morning snowfall. People busy themselves cleaning snow off of their driveways, waving at Derek as they pass by and he waves back. It’s not long before the buildings give way to pine trees draped in white, making the scenery around Nathan’s jeep look like a holidays’ greetings card.

The road starts sloping up along the mountain side and Stiles turns to look through the driver’s window, the town turning smaller and smaller in the distance.

“We’ll have an even better view when we reach the top.” Derek tells him.

And he does deliver. Derek parks the jeep a few feet away from the edge of the mountainside, the all-terrain tires preventing the jeep from getting stuck. When Stiles steps outside, his breathe coming out in puffy white curls in the air, he walks towards the edge of the cliff, leaning on the railing and enjoying the view of the entire city below. It’s as pretty as the first time Stiles saw a snow globe, and just as breathtaking.

“What do you think?” Derek asks, closing the car door and approaching him.

“It’s beautiful.” He says, turning around with an arched brow. “Do you bring all your boyfriends up here?”

Derek shakes his head. “Only my girlfriends.” He says, pulling Stiles towards him and kissing his lips, dry and chapped from the winter cold.

“You’re joking.” Stiles declares when their lips part.

Derek nods. “I am. This used to be a make out spot during my parent’s teenage years, but cops started doing patrols up here since an accident happened. Hence, the fence.”

“Talia came up here with your dad?” Stiles asks, surprised.

“She was kind of a rebel in her youth, not unlike Uncle Peter. Divorced parents, a strict dad.” Derek shrugs. “But do you wanna keep talking about my parents or do you wanna make out?” He says before closing the distance between their lips once again, the palms of his hands cupping Stiles’ ass as his mouth opens way for Stiles’ eager tongue. Stiles moans into the kiss when Derek starts sucking on his tongue, Derek’s hand teasingly caressing the crack of his butt through the fabric of his jeans.

Stiles forces himself to take a step back, hitting Derek’s chest with the back of his hand. “Hey, stop distracting me with your hometown’s jaw dropping view and your amazing kissing abilities.” He says.

“They’re amazing, huh?” Derek asks with a smirk, resting his palms in Stiles’ hips, which is still just as distracting.

“Like you don’t know.” Stiles says, taking Derek’s hands away from his hips. “So I can focus. We really have to talk.”

Derek lifts his hands up in a sign of surrender. “Okay, fine. Let’s talk.”

“Thank you.” And then Stiles hits his chest again. “What the hell, Derek? You’ve had feelings for me for all these years and you never said anything?”

Derek combs his fingers through his hair and leans back against the jeep. “I don’t know. It’s not like it would have made a difference, right?” He asks, scratching at his growing beard.

Stiles takes his gloves off – it’s not that cold anyway; and he places them along with his scarf and ear protectors on top of the hood of the jeep. “It could’ve.”

Derek looks at him, his brows furrowing. “What do you mean?”

“C’mon Derek, you’re smarter than that. You don’t think my feelings for you started on this trip, do you?” He asks.

“I was leaning towards a yes.” Derek says, making a half face palm, half exasperated motion with his hand down his face. “How long?”

“As long as you have been. Maybe longer. It’s hard to pinpoint an exact date.” Stiles babbles. It’s kind of how he copes.

“Why didn’t you just say something?” Derek asks.

“Why didn’t _you_ say something?” Stiles counters. “You’re the one who always says what’s on their mind. You’re the direct one. You tell it like it is, even if it’s cruel. You once made a TA cry.”

“That was an accident.” Derek states and Stiles crosses his arms, like Derek has just proven his point. “Hey, hey, hey, this is not my fault. You’re the one who makes undying declarations of love on school lockers. Yes, your dad told me about that.”

“I was sixteen. It was a disaster. She turned me down.” Stiles says, counting the reasons why that was a bad idea using his fingers.

Derek’s lips turn down in a frown. “Oh, Stiles, I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, my dad always leaves out the heartbreak, the public humiliation, the one week of crying and ice cream whenever he tells that story.” He rants. “Wait, if you were in love with me, why did you go on all those dates?”

“They weren’t that many.” Derek rolls his eyes.

“Stacy. Dalilah. Candy. Oh, and let’s not forget about Tom.” Stiles says.

“You _also_ dated Tom.” Derek counters.

“We went out once. And that’s how I know he’s a douche.” Stiles states. “Besides, we live in a small town, there aren’t that many people available.”

“You went out with half the teachers at our school.” Derek accuses.

“They didn’t mean anything.” Stiles says, pointing a finger at him. “And so did you.”

“They didn’t mean anything to me either!” Derek throws his hands up.

“Then why did we _bother_!?!” Stiles demands with an angry shout, mad at Derek and at himself and at the world.

“I don’t know.” Derek says with frustration before collecting himself with a steadying breathe. “Maybe we were still dealing with our own issues.” He combs his fingers through his damp hair. “Maybe we were too scared. Maybe we weren’t ready.”

“And are we ready now?” Stiles asks in a voice so low it’s barely above a whisper.

“I don’t know.” Derek answers honestly. “But would you forgive yourself if we didn’t try, now that we know the truth?”

“No.” Stiles shakes his head and he feels tears in his eyes.

“Me neither.” Derek smiles softly. “We really are dummies.”

“Yes, _you_ are.” Stiles agrees with a laugh, cleaning a tear out of from his eye. Shouting, laughing, crying. He sure is a mess today. Although having a decade’s worth of your life turned upside down can do that to you, he supposes.

“Is that enough, then?” Derek asks. “Can we stop arguing now?”

Stiles starts nodding, walking towards Derek and, without needing to say anything, Derek opens his arms for him.

Stiles sags unto Derek’s chest, warmth emanating from his skin through the fabric. “We can.”

Derek hugs him tightly. “Good, because I wasn’t trying to distract you when I was kissing you earlier.” He admits and Stiles tips his chin up. “Kissing is really something I think we should be doing right now.”

“I agree.” Stiles says with a shrug, a smile on his lips. “We waited all this time, after all. And I was really enjoying it as well.”

Derek smirks, his lips coming so close to Stiles’ that he can feel them, hovering above his own. “Were you now?” He whispers, his breath tickling teasingly at the raw skin on Stiles’ lips.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Stiles says.

Derek chuckles as Stiles pulls him into a kiss, smashing their lips together and wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, balling his hands in Derek’s hair. Derek pushes him back towards the jeep, bracketing Stiles’ head between his arms. Stiles moans when Derek bites at his lower lip before he starts sucking on his neck, Derek’s beard feeling soft against Stiles’ skin.

“You like that?” Derek asks with a deep voice and a lazy smile.

“Yeah, I do.” Stiles says, pulling Derek back for another kiss while his other hand sneaks under Derek’s two jackets, his wool shirt and undershirt, running up and down his sides, feeling tight and powerful muscles coiled under warm, smooth skin.

“You know” Derek whispers in his ear before laying a kiss in his temple. “I really wanna suck you right now. What do you say we step back into the jeep?" He asks, nibbling at Stiles’ ear.

Stiles moans and rocks his pelvis forward, pulling a cry out from between Derek’s lips. “Why wait? We could do it right here?” He says, using his hand in Derek’s waist as leverage and rocking their hips together.

“One time a guy had his dick sucked up here and an ambulance had to come take him to the hospital due to frostbite.” Derek says, his voice cracking mid-sentence. “No one knows exactly what happened or who the guy was, but in some versions of the story they end up having to remove his dick.”

Stiles stops the dry humping, pulling back from the kiss. “Okay, I really like my dick. I think we should really get back inside the jeep.”

Derek chuckles. “Thought so.” He says, getting in.

Stiles runs round the jeep, slipping in a patch of frozen soil in his haste and almost falling face first unto the ground. Luckily, his flailing arms are able to hold unto the jeep just in time. “I’m okay!” He assures with a thumbs up, getting back up and threading carefully towards the passenger’s door before getting in. “Are you sure you wanna do this here?” Stiles asks, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper.

“Stiles, I’ve sucked people I felt less about in worse places.” Derek says, helping Stiles pull down his pants. “Besides, this has been seven years coming.” He smirks, bending down in his seat. “I’m not gonna ask you how you feel about it since you’re already half naked.”

Stiles shrugs. “Hey, I’m not gonna say no to a blowjob from my –”

The words ‘dream man’ die in between Stiles’ lips when Derek takes his limp cock into his mouth. It’s kind of hard to maintain an erection in the cold, but Derek doesn’t seem to mind, sucking him earnestly into full length.

Stiles runs his fingers through Derek’s hair as Derek works at his cock, looking down at Derek’s profile, his lips wrapped around Stiles’ cock, coating it in slobber. Derek’s mouth turns up into a cocky smirk as he looks up at Stiles, before taking Stiles’ full length into his mouth.

Stiles moans loudly, throwing his head back against the headrest and seeing stars behind his closed eye lids.

He fists his hand in Derek’s hair and holds him there with a slight pressure.

Derek starts gagging, although he seems to have no intentions of pulling back, the rumble of Derek’s throat reverberating through Stiles’ hard length and all over his body. “Oh, fuck, I think I’m gonna cum.” Stiles says.

Derek pulls back, coughing and wrapping a hand around Stiles’ length. “C’mon, Stiles, cum for me.” He whispers, his voice raw and raspy as he takes Stiles’ head into his mouth, Derek’s tongue teasing on the sensitive flesh as his fist works relentlessly on the base of Stiles’ cock.

Stiles cums in Derek’s mouth with a cry, Derek sucking every last drop of cum out of his cock as aftershocks coarse through Stiles’ body, his afterglow starting to set in..

“Oh my God, that felt awesome.” Stiles says after he regains the power of speech, still feeling a little out of breathe.

Derek smiles as he sucks cum from the space between his thumb and index finger. “I know.” He says before Stiles pulls him for a lazy kiss, feeling himself in Derek’s tongue.

“Do you have any condoms for tonight?” Stiles asks when their lips part.

Derek thinks for a bit. “I don’t think so. Well, there probably are some condoms in my bedroom if my mom hasn’t thrown them away. But they have definitely expired by now.” Derek admits, putting on his seatbelt. “Teenage Derek didn’t see much action in the romance department.”

“You were kind of goofy-looking.” Stiles says.

Derek turns on the ignition, looking at him with a raised brow. “Are you saying you only like me for my looks?”

Stiles shrugs. “I’d like to think I’m not that shallow, but you were pretty douchy when we first met.”

“And so were you.” Derek counters. “Wait, do you mean that if we had met me when we were both teenagers you wouldn’t have fallen in love with me?” Derek asks.

“Who knows?” Stiles says. “Maybe.”

“Well, I know that I would’ve fallen for you no matter what.” Derek declares. “Bowl cut and all.”

Stiles regrets not having burnt those pictures. And he regrets letting his dad show said pictures to people, least of all Derek. Though the significance of Derek’s words aren’t lost in him. They have come close to saying those words a couple times now and Stiles really wants to say them explicitly. He feels like this would be a good time to say them, too. However, what he ends up saying is: “If I had told my eighteen year old self that Professor Derek Hale was a closeted romantic, he would’ve called me crazy and laughed his head off.”

“Shut up.” Derek tells him good naturedly, his eyes on the road.

Stiles looks at Derek’s hand on the stick shift and covers it with his own. “And that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me.”

Derek looks at him, smiling timidly.

This thing forming between them still feels new and fragile to Stiles, even if it is a long time coming. Stiles knows they can end up getting crushed beneath decade’s old expectations. Stiles can’t really see his life without it anymore, though. However, it still feels like a dream, a dream Stiles doesn’t want to wake up from. And he’s afraid, oh so very afraid, that like a dream, it might end up disappearing right from under his eyes, escaping through his fingers while he tries hopelessly to hold on.

Stiles let’s go of Derek’s hand when they get to the cabin, opening the jeep’s door.

When Stiles is about to get out, Derek grabs at his hand, holding it tight and pulling him back, locking their lips in a pressing kiss that feels almost like a promise.

“Are you ready?” He asks.

Stiles looks down at their intertwined fingers. “I’m ready now.” He smiles, raising his head and finding Derek smiling brightly back at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter is wobbling down the stairs when Stiles and Derek walk through the front door, balancing himself with a hand on the railing, the other one pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Morning, Derek.” He greets.

“It’s still the evening, Uncle Peter.” Derek says, closing the door.

“Oh.” He says with stunned surprise. “And who’s this?” Peter asks when he notices Stiles.

“Hum.” Says Stiles, slightly confused.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Derek elucidates. “I brought him as my date for Nate and Cass’s wedding. You met him earlier today.”

“Oh. Right. Stiles.” Peter pinches harder at the bridge of his nose, a guilty expression settling in his face. His eyes wander to the living room, probably looking for something to distract himself, but instead he finds Richard, sitting with Camilla and the rest of their family. Peter’s expression of guilt deepens even further. “I need a drink.” He says before heading towards the kitchen.

Stiles points at Peter’s retreating figure. “What was up with him?”

Derek takes a bag of condoms and lubricant from behind his back, where he had been hiding it from Peter’s probing eyes, and takes it upstairs. “That’s Uncle Peter when he’s sober.” Derek explains.

“Didn’t even seem like himself.” Stiles says. “Even if your mom was more rebel that she’s now in her teenage years, they grew up quite different, your mom and him.”

Derek shrugs. “They were bound to be. Different upbringings.”

“What do you mean? Didn’t they grew up together?” Stiles asks with a raised eyebrow.

Derek shakes his head. “No, they weren’t. After their parents broke up, my mom stayed with their dad. He was this very strict guy. Really old school. I never saw him smile, not even once. And he never gave anyone any compliments, unless it was an insult in disguise. On the other hand, Uncle Peter stayed with their mom. I didn’t know her very well, but for what I know she was always drunk and kind of a drifter. Died of an overdose when Peter was sixteen. I guess nowadays you’d call her a super groupie, following bands and sleeping with performers all across the country – an extreme party girl of sorts. After she passed away, Peter came to live with mom and grandad for two years, but it was too late. Granddad used to excuse himself for what he referred to, on plenty of occasions, some of which right in Peter’s face, as his biggest failure, saying that after nine years alone with that woman there was nothing he could do.”

“Ouch.” Stiles says. “That somewhat explains Peter. It doesn’t excuse him, but it explains a lot about him.” He says as they approach Derek’s room.

Upon entering, Derek throws the bag of condoms and lube on top of the bed and pushes Stiles against the door, effectively shutting it and pressing their lips together. “What do you say we stop talking about my family?” He asks after he makes a mess of Stiles’ hair, his hands roaming all over Stiles’ body, before getting to work on sucking a mark on Stiles’ collarbone without even waiting for an answer.

“No objections from me.” Stiles says with bated breathe, his fingers in Derek’s hair as a moan escapes through his mouth.

“I really want to fuck you right now.” Derek mutters against Stiles’ skin, pulling down at his shirt with a hand and stretching its collar with the other in order to allow himself a better access.

“What’s stopping us?” Stiles manages to say, resting the back of his head against the door.

Derek chuckles against Stiles’ collarbone, his breathe tickling the raw and marked skin. “I should know not to trust you to be the voice of reason.” He says in a raspy voice.

“You know me well.” Stiles smiles, tipping Derek’s chin up and locking their lips together.

He has just succeeded in stroking Derek’s cock to hardness when Derek pulls away. “Okay, we’re going downstairs.” He says, his skin flushed as he adjusts the position of his dick inside his pants so the bulge isn’t as noticeable. “You’re the worst.” Derek tells him, his eyes hungry as they meet Stiles’.

“Hey, you started it.” Stiles says, a little out of breathe, his own dick already half hard.

“Well, I’ve been wanting for this for a very long time.” He admits. “I may be an avid apologist of delayed gratification in some cases –”

Stiles chuckles. “Of course you are.”

“– But, as in everything in life, there are some exceptions.” Derek continues, buttoning his trousers and pulling up the zipper Stiles had undone.

Derek’s eyes seem to acquire a darker shade when they take in Stiles’ rumpled state. “You’re changing.”

“Alright.” Stiles shrugs, pulling down his zipper.

“Out.” He decides roughly, leading Stiles out of the bedroom with a sturdy hand on his back. “I thought better about it. You getting naked is a bad idea.”

Stiles chuckles, fumbling with the zipper of his pants while walking.

Unluckily they reach downstairs exactly at the same time Uncle Peter is leaving the kitchen, seemingly back to normal with a wine bottle in his hand.

“I thought mom had hid those after lunch.” Derek says in a whispered grunt.

Peter looks up at them as they step down. “There you are.” He takes a sip from the bottle, his eyes taking in their intertwined fingers, their barely apart shoulders and the way their eyes keep wandering sideways, looking for each other. “Look who just caught on to the script. Shame it had to be so soon, we could’ve had some fun.” Peter says to Stiles with mock sadness. “More fish in the sea and all that, I suppose.” He adds with a shrug, looking under his the sleeve of his leather jacket at an inexistent clock. “Oh my, look at the time. I should really get going. Arthur, be a dear and go fetch my bags!” Peter calls.

Talia comes out of the living room with a stern look. “My husband is not your maid.”

“It’s no bother, dear. I’ll be up and down in a minute.” Arthur reassures his wife before heading up the stairs.

“See?” Peter asks with a wave towards Arthur’s general direction. “Your husband doesn’t care.” He says with another sip of his bottle.

“Where did you get that?” Talia inquires, her voice slightly off pitch.

“Oh, this old thing?” Peter asks, waving the bottle around and spilling wine all over the carpet, succeeding on angering Talia even more. “I found it lying around behind some junk in a cabinet. If I didn’t knew better, I’d say you’d hid it from me.” He says with a sly smile. “By the way, there are two empty bottles in the middle of the kitchen floor.” Peter shakes his head, smiling wickedly despite himself. “How untidy. You’re losing qualities, sis.”

Talia looks like a volcano on a verge of exploding. “Why you little –“

“Hum, Peter?” Cassidy interrupts and Richard places reassuring hand in Talia’s shoulder, which seems to calm her a little bit. “You’ve marked your invite with a plus one.” She says.

Peter nods. “Yes, I have.”

“May I ask, who are you bringing?” Cassidy asks.

Talia crosses her arms under her chest. “I sincerely hope it’s not any of your usual liaisons.” She says in a cool tone.

Peter waves off her concern. “Oh, no. I would never. Well, I have. And I was going to do it again. It’s so hard to –”

“Who are his usual liaisons?” Stiles whispers at Derek.

Peter keeps talking, but he just tunes him out.

“Hookers.” Ellie supplies in a low voice.

“Oh.” Stiles says, slightly surprised. “Peter took a hooker to a wedding? And Talia allowed it?” He asks.

“One time it was several hookers.” Laura says. “Two guys and one girl. Peter’s tastes are of a wide variety.” She supplies. “Peter arrived late, everyone else was already there. Mom making a scene would only create an even bigger scene.”

“Mom does hates scenes.” Richard agrees.

Cora flips her hair. “She creates a lot of them, too.” Ben places an arm around her shoulder and she smiles at him.

“Peter.” Talia warns, interrupting her brother’s rant, the vein in her forehead pulsing violently. “You still haven’t answered the question. _Who_ are you bringing?”

“I’m not bringing any ho –” He starts, looking sideways at the children. “Of my usual liaisons. Cross my heart. As to the who of the matter, I still have to do a few phone calls.” Peter’s eyes fall on Derek, grinning wickedly. “You’ll see her then. And here comes Arthur with the bags at last.”

Arthur is carrying two trolleys, three duffle bags and a handbag down the stairs. “Kids, a little help.” He pleads, his legs trembling.

Richard, Derek and Laura go to help him at once, leaving with a heavy duffle and a handbag.

“I’d help, but I need to do as little efforts as I can. For the wedding.” Nathan says, clapping his hands together.

Cassidy pulls his ear and he goes to help at once, taking the last duffle bag from his dad’s hands.

“Thanks.” Arthur says gratefully.

Richard, Derek, Laura and Nathan settle Peter’s bags by the door.

“Subtle.” Peter says, taking another sip of wine from his bottle. He looks at Ellie and Pam, a sincere smile forming in his lips. “Now, kiddos, I have some presents for you. Ellie, Pam, gather around up front.” He orders, opening one of the suitcases and handing two wrapped gifts to the twins.

“Why does she get the bigger gift?” Ellie asks, already ripping the paper from hers.

“Hers might look bigger, but yours is more special.” Peter assures, ruffling her hair.

“A skateboard? Signed by Tony Hawk? Oh my God, Uncle Peter, how did you even get this?” Elli asks, bursting with excitement.

Peter shrugs. “I have my ways.”

“Ah, I can’t believe it Uncle Peter.” Pam says, unwrapping hers. “This surfboard is awesome. It must have been so expensive.”

Peter waves it off. “It was nothing. I know a guy.” He winks. “Now, do I deserve a hug or what?” He asks and the twins hug him, Peter enveloping each one around one arm. “And for the little ones,” Peter says when Ellie and Pam let go. “I have lots and lots of candy.”

Peter takes an armful of candy packages from his suitcase and by Charlie, Lily and Elliot’s faces, Christmas has come sooner.

“That’s almost nice of you.” Richard narrows his eyes as Peter hands the candy to the three kids.

“Yes, I suppose it is. Go on, kids, go eat them all.” Peter says before the kids disappear unto the living room. “They have lots of sugar!” He calls, turning to the parents. “Enjoy the sugar rush.” Peter waves in lieu of goodbye, opening the door and looking from Arthur to his bags.

“Right away.” Arthur picks up Peter’s bags and ushers outside.

Talia face palms, shaking her head.

“Well, this has been fun, but I have to bid you adieu. A lovely evening at the hotel spa and a relaxing massage await me.” He says, putting on his cashmere coat and wrapping a purple scarf around his neck before stepping outside. “Keep a better eye on this one.” Peter tells Richard while pointing at Camilla.

“He won’t need to.” Camilla says, surrounding her husband with an arm.

Richard smiles at her.

Peter turns at Stiles and Derek as he heads towards his car. “And for you two lovebirds I have two words. Body language.” Peter says with a wave over his shoulder.

He blows them a kiss as he drives away, his bags already loaded in the trunk, courtesy of Arthur.

“Why did you help him?” Talia asks as Arthur returns, freezing.

“You wanted him gone as fast as possible, didn’t you?” He asks, teeth clattering.

“Come along, dad.” Richard says, leading his father towards the kitchen. “I’ll make you one of my patented hot cocoas.”

“They really are delicious.” Camilla agrees.

It’s only during dinner with Derek’s hand on Stiles’ knee while Stiles chops his stake, their fingers intertwining again when he’s finished, does Stiles realize what Peter meant.

The secret within the secret.

Before, they were two good friends pretending to be in a relationship. Now, they are a newly together couple pretending to be two people who have been in a relationship for a few months.

Just as many hoops for them to jump through.

The headache is real.

 

* * *

 

Stiles and Derek excuse themselves from the living room sooner than usual, unable to keep their hands off of each other even as they climb up the stairs.

“God dammit, Stiles.” Derek growls when they reach the top of the stairwell, pushing him against the wooden walls and pressing their lips together with a strong intake of breath. “You make me feel like a fucking teenager again.” He says, pulling at Stiles’ bottom lip.

Stiles moans at the sting of Derek’s teeth in his lip. “Fuck, Derek.” He grunts, moaning as Derek moves to swirl his tongue around the shell of Stiles’ ear, Stiles feeling Derek’s hard cock brushing along his thigh, his own dick already half hard in his pants. “Bedroom, now.” He says, groping at Derek’s cock. “Unless you want to fuck me right here in the hallway.”

“Maybe when we’re back in my apartment.” Derek says into his ear, grabbing him by the hand and leading Stiles towards the bedroom. “Or maybe in yours. Either one is okay.” He continues, pushing Stiles inside the room and closing the door behind them. “There are kids in here.” Derek reminds him, locking the door shut and pulling Stiles into a rough kiss, more teeth than anything else.

Stiles fists his hands in Derek’s wool sweater as he starts kissing his jaw, his lips burning as they brush along Derek’s beard. His mind occupied with mouthing at Derek’s jaw, Stiles fumbles with the hem of Derek’s wool sweater and undershirt before hastily pulling them up, the shirts getting stuck around Derek’s neck and elbows before Stiles manages to yank them off with a little help from his new boyfriend. The clothes fall on the floor in a heap of fabric and Stiles lifts his arms up, allowing Derek to do the same.

Derek’s hands tremble with anticipation as he removes Stiles’ clothes, Stiles pulling his arms and head from their insistent hold.

As soon as the clothes are dealt with, Stiles feels Derek’s teeth biting on his neck, nipping on his jaw and pulling at his bottom lip, Derek’s eyes hungry when they meet Stiles’.

Stiles shoves his tongue inside Derek’s hot mouth as his lean fingers start unbuttoning Derek’s jeans, fumbling with its zipper. Derek holds unto Stiles’ hair as he slips a hand inside his under armour. Derek’s breath hitches in Stiles’ ear as Stiles feels the warm skin of Derek’s cock beneath his palm.

Stiles closes his mouth around Derek’s beardy chin and then around his adam’s apple before he leaves a wet kiss on his collarbone, all the while jacking Derek off, Stiles’ fist wrapped tightly around his cock.

Derek’s hips move in rhythm with the pumps of Stiles’ fist as Stiles drags his mouth down Derek’s stubbly chest and marble abs, Derek moaning when Stiles pinches one of his nipples between his lean fingers.

Stiles smirks at Derek’s reaction, swirling his tongue in Derek’s happy trail and thinking that he’ll definitely have fun playing with Derek’s nipples later.

Stiles feels the cool touch of wood when he kneels down, pulling at Derek’s pants and underwear before taking Derek’s hard member into his mouth. Derek throws his head back with a groan, the crown of his head hitting the door behind them with a thud.

“You okay?” Stiles asks around Derek’s cock, looking up.

“Yeah, I… yeah.” Derek says, looking down, his eyes hooded as he cradles Stiles’ jaw, feeling his own cock inside Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles smirks and keeps sucking at Derek’s dick, moaning around it as he takes Derek deeper and deeper into his mouth, cupping Derek’s tight and heavy balls in his hand.

He wants to savor every millimeter of Derek’s cock, wants to feel Derek cumming into his mouth and wants to taste and trace every inch of Derek’s perfect body. But he has all the time in the world for that now, Stiles thinks as he pulls back, Derek grabbing unto his shoulders and helping him up.

They kiss briefly before Derek turns him around and manhandles him towards the bed.

“I was enjoying that.” Stiles complains anyway, his voice raspy.

“I know.” Derek says, cocky.

Stiles’ shoes bump into the edges of the bed and he loses some of his balance, pressing his hands unto the bed covers to keep himself from toppling over.

“But do you wanna give me a blowjob or do you wanna get fucked?” Derek whispers in a husky voice just above his ear, pulling Stiles’ jeans roughly down and squeezing one of his cheeks with a sturdy palm.

Stiles thrusts forward, moaning as his cock brushes against the bedcovers.

“I wanna get fucked, Derek.” He says, blinded with lust. “Please, fuck me now. The other stuff can wait. _Please_.”

He can hear the smirk in Derek’s voice as he says: “Thought so. You ready?”

Stiles nods his head frantically, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by ten years of lust and desire. Jacking off alone in your bedroom is hardly a substitute for the real thing, no matter how vivid your imagination is.

Stiles muffles a groan by sinking his teeth into the comforter when Derek shoves a finger up his ass.

“You alright?” Derek asks, leaving a kiss in Stiles’ spine and caressing up and down Stiles’ side with a soft touch as his other hand works him open.

“Yeah. _Fuck_.” Stiles lets out when Derek pushes his finger in deeper. “Don’t stop.” He says, high on the double edge sensation of Derek’s finger fucking him dry.

“Take off the rest of your clothes and get on top of the bed.” Derek tells him when his finger starts going in and out of Stiles’ hole in easy, fluid thrusts.

Stiles does as ordered, taking off his shoes, pants and boxer briefs before crawling on top of the bed.

He has just settled into all fours when Derek draws his thighs apart, having already tossed away his remaining clothes.

Derek’s hand goes for the shopping bag, taking out the package of lube and a condom.

He then pushes two fingers into Stiles’ hole, the burn not as intense as the first time, thanks in equal parts to Stiles’ hole being a little more open and to the lube coating Derek’s fingers.

Derek starts fucking his two fingers into Stiles’ ass probingly at first, letting Stiles adjust at the intrusion before pushing in deeper and quicker, his movements becoming increasingly more erratic and uneven.

“You think that’s enough?” Derek asks, his voice deep and his breathe shallow.

“Yeah.” Stiles says, meeting a thrust of Derek’s fingers with his waist. “Please, Derek, fuck me now. I’m fucking ready.” Stiles whimpers, his knees already a little bit sore from being on the ground and his leg muscles starting to complain from the straining position. He’s not a teenager anymore, even if Derek makes him feel otherwise.

Derek rips the condom wrapper open and slips the condom unto his member.

When Stiles feels the head of Derek’s cock touching probingly at his opening he pushes his waist unto it, letting out a muffled moan as the length and width of Derek’s cock burns deliciously inside him, his back arching. A groan escapes Derek’s mouth as well, his body trembling with pleasure.

Stiles feels rough fingers take hold of his thigh and shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Derek questions, breathless.

Stiles nods, laughing. “Yeah, I am. C’mon, old man, move it.” He jokes with a second thrust of his waist.

Derek lunges forward to meet Stiles in the middle, the two of them moaning in harmony. “Oh, you’re so getting royally screwed.” Derek says, a breath catching in his throat as he delivers yet another thrust.

“Yeah, Derek, fucking give it to me.” Stiles groans, meeting each and every one of Derek’s relentless thrusts, his hands fisting in the bedcovers.

Their moans are quiet in the mostly silent room, their sounds accompanied only by the slap of wet skin and against wet skin.

The motions of Derek’s waist are rough and uneven, his cock rutting against the warm heat of Stiles’ hole, his hands roaming all over Stiles’ body and claiming every part of it as his own with the strong touch of his sturdy fingers.

Stiles ruts back with equal fervor, lost in a haze of pleasure and chasing after it with each thrust.

“I’m getting close.” Derek warns, his words punched with a groan into the air.

He pushes Stiles against the mattress with a hand, rearranging his position and placing his other hand around Stiles’ thigh, keeping his ass in place, his feet on the bed as he fucks into Stiles’ with the force of all his weight.

Derek cums with a cry, his legs giving in as he collapses unto Stiles, muffling his moans by sinking his teeth into Stiles’ neck, Stiles’ muffling his own against the comforter.

Derek pulls his cock from inside Stiles after riding out his orgasm, turning unto his back in the bed with a gasp.

Stiles turns sideways, thoroughly fucked, and leaves a lazy kiss on Derek’s bicep and then on his chest, rutting his cock against Derek’s leg as Derek removes his condom.

Derek ties the condom into a knot and throws it to a corner of the room before pulling Stiles into a lazy, languid kiss.

“Liked that?” Derek asks, his eyelids half closed.

“Loved it.” Stiles breathes out.

Derek flickers his eyes down, a lazy smile forming in his lips. “Want help with that?” He offers, closing his fist around Stiles’ leaking cock.

Stiles nods. “I’d love some.”

Derek’s hand is loose and slow and teasing as he jerks Stiles off and, even then, Stiles cums embarrassingly soon for the second time that day.

After coming down from his post-orgasm bliss, Stiles’ body is utterly and completely spent.

He’s 100% incapable of moving another muscle.

“We have to do that again.” Stiles says.

“Stiles.” Derek says sleepily, pulling Stiles unto an embrace. “The refractory period is something that exists, you know.”

Stiles yawns, nestling his head into Derek’s chest hair. “I know. We just need a little rest, that’s all.” He says with yet another yawn. “We’ll be ready for round two in no time. Just give it about half an hour, tops.”

“Alright.” Derek nods, Stiles feeling the movement of his head as Derek’s beard brushes up and down Stiles’ cheek, pulling the comforter on top of them. “See ya in thirty minutes.” He says with a kiss to Stiles’ forehead.

“See ya.” Stiles says, closing his eyes, not to sleep but simply to rest.

They’re both dosing off in under a minute and neither of them wakes up until morning, sound asleep in each other’s arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles wakes up, feeling sore all over. _Damn it,_ he thinks as his eyes flutter open, sunrays already coming in through the windows. _Seems like we slept through the night._

Derek’s arms are wrapped around Stiles’ waist, his hands on Stiles’ hips and his chest pressed along the length of Stiles’ back.

He smiles, covering one of Derek’s hands with one of his own.

Looking at the bedside table, Stiles stretches an arm and reaches for his cellphone, checking for any replies to the two text messages he sent yesterday, after dinner.

Seeing he has a couple of new texts, Stiles checks his dad’s reply first.

 _To Dad:_ Yo, daddy-o, how’re you doin’? I haven’t been up too much. Just texting to say DEREK AND I ARE NOW A COUPLE. Whooo-eeee!

 _From Dad:_ I told you he loved you, didn’t I? You should trust your old man more. You know what they say – dad knows best!

Stiles smiles, scrolling down to read his dad’s following message.

 _From Dad:_ And call me when you can!

Stiles checks Scott’s reply next, deciding he’ll call his dad after breakfast or lunch.

 _To Scott:_ Guess who just received the best blowjob ever in his life?

 _From Scott:_ Dude, I was having dinner with Allison and her folks!

Oops. That’s right. Scott and his mom are spending the holidays with the in-laws. Making a small mental note to buy his best friend an extra gift, Stiles reads the remainder of Scott’s message.

 _From Scott:_ Dude, I was having dinner with Allison and her folks! But congrats, man! About time too! Thank fuck you and Derek finally got your acts together!

Stiles starts typing a reply with only one hand, which results in his phone slipping from his hold and falling on his face.

“Oomph.” He groans, picking up the cellphone with one hand while massaging his face with the other, writing the remainder of his reply with both hands.

 _To Scott:_ Sorry man! Hope everything turned out okay!

Stiles sends the message and starts typing a new one without waiting for a reply.

 _To Scott:_ And tell me about it! Yesterday night we finally had the super-hot steamy sex I’d been dreaming about for years and it was even better than all of my sexual fantasies combined!

Stiles presses send, caressing the back of Derek’s hand while he waits for a response. His phone buzzes after only a few minutes.

 _From Scott:_ I only spilled wine from my mouth and unto Allison’s mother’s practice turkey. No biggie xD. And I know how much better the real thing can be. From personal experience ;).

 _To Scott:_ Eww, bro. TMI. And Allison’s mom really makes practice turkey?

 _From Scott:_ Yep. She has to make sure the real thing is to _die_ for. And she said it with a straight face too. I was a little bit scared.

 _To Scott:_ I fear for you.

Derek wakes up with a stifled yawn beside him and Stiles’ fingers move quickly across the small keyboard.

 _To Scott:_ Well, gotta to go. My sexy roommate is waking up. XOXO, Stiles the man.

“Did you just make a parks and recreation and a gossip girl reference in the same text?” Derek asks, tightening his hold around Stiles’ waist as he kisses the side of his neck.

“They’re cult classics. And I’m a versatile man.” Stiles says, turning around in Derek’s hold and kissing him on the lips. Derek moans pleasantly into the kiss, pressing their lips together a second time. “And I can’t begin to tell you how great it feels to be able to do this without any pretense.” He admits, brushing his hand across Derek’s facial hair and feeling the soft texture of Derek’s beard beneath his fingers.

Derek leans into the touch with a slight purr, not unlike a cat. “It’s like a dream come true.” He murmurs into Stiles’ mouth, brushing their noses together.

“So, what are the plans for today?” Stiles asks. “Beside the two of us lying in bed all day, that is.”

Derek runs the back of his indicator down the bridge of Stiles’ nose. “My siblings planned to go the ice skating ring today.”

Stiles grunts, burrowing unto Derek’s chest and nuzzling at his chest hair.

Derek chuckles softly, the sound reverberating through Stiles’ body. “I’d love to stay in bed for a little while longer, though. At least until twelve. Mom feels very strongly about all of us having lunch at the same time. _Family meals are a sacred thing_.” He says in a parody of Talia’s voice. “And whatnot.”

Stiles laughs, nodding his head. “Staying in bed until twelve sounds awesome. Actually, I can’t recall the last time I did that.”

“Neither can I.” Derek agrees, setting the timer on his phone.

Once the device is back on the bedside table, Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, kissing him lazily before burrowing his face amidst his hair.

Stiles sets his chin in Derek’s shoulder, moaning as the heat of Derek’s body wraps around him, moving his hands up and down Derek’s back.

They stay like that in Derek’s bed, simply hugging each other and breathing quietly beneath the bedcovers.

The alarm rings only too soon and they both get out of bed after a thorough discussion about the pros and cons of staying in bed all day long. Up, they head towards the bathroom for a lazy shower, taking turns washing each other’s bodies and kissing languidly under the hot spray of water. It’s twelve forty when they finally come down the stairs, hand in hand, finding Camilla and Richard in the kitchen, standing by the stove.

Camilla points to a cupboard as she sees them by the door. “I saved you guys a bit of eggs and ham.” She says. “And there’s some leftover coffee in the coffee maker.”

Stiles, starving, runs towards the suggested cupboard. “Thanks!”

Derek laughs, turning to Camilla. “Good idea, hiding them from Talia’s view.”

“Rick thought about it.” Camilla admits with a shrug, looking at her husband.

Richard, suddenly flabbergasted, turns to the stove, his arms crossed. “It’s only because mom would freak out if she saw you two eating this late.”

“ _If you have breakfast too late then_ _you won’t be hungry enough for lunch and a ton of food will go to waste while little kids starve to death in our very own country._ ” They say in an exaggerated imitation of Talia’s deep accent, looking at each other with a smile when they finish the familiar quote.

Richard clears his throat and checks the contents of a pan with interest, steam rising up from inside the pan as he takes the lid off. “And you know how mother is when she gets angry.”

“I know.” Derek nods. “But thanks anyway.” He says, patting his brother on the back.

“Are you eating yours?” Stiles asks around a mouthful of scrambled eggs and ham, coughing and chugging it down with a gulp of hot coffee.

“I am.” Derek takes the plate from Stiles’ hands, side eying him suspiciously while he sets it on top of the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee.

“And I’ll definitely eat everything in my plate.” Stiles tells Camilla and Richard. “After last night, I’m starving.”

Derek bumps his shoulder into Stiles’ side, making him spit coffee unto the floor. “What gives?” He asks. “I was being vague.” He says when Derek fixes him with a look, pointing at his brother and Camilla with his head. “And you just made me waste perfectly good coffee.”

“Wasted coffee that you’re going to clean.” Richard says, pushing a smile back from his lips. “The both of you are also cleaning your dishes once you’re done.” He turns to Camilla with a mock eye roll.

Camilla smiles, stirring a wooden spoon around the saucepan.

Stiles fetches a broom from the kitchen closet and cleans the mess Derek made him do on the kitchen floor, mourning the wasted coffee, spilled before its time.

Derek washes the dishes afterwards, Stiles drying them with a cloth and placing them back in their rightful places, away from Talia’s eyes.

“You’re finally awake I see.” Talia says, appearing at the door with her arms crossed, the thud of a closing cupboard’s door ringing loudly in the room. “I hope you haven’t just now finished eating your breakfast.”

“Of course not!” Stiles stammers with a nervous laugh, leaning on the kitchen island.

Talia narrows her eyes, unconvinced.

“Don’t worry mom, we ate breakfast earlier this morning.” Derek assures her.

Stiles nods his head frantically. “Yeah, like, two hours ago.”

“I hope so.” Talia states. “Because if I see as many as a single grain of rice leftover in your plate, Derek Lee Hale, you’ll be grounded.”

“Mom, you can’t ground me. I’m thirty six years old.” Derek counters.

“Then act like it.” She says, throwing her hands up in the air. “Even Ellie and Pam woke up earlier than you today. And they’re _teenagers_! They go to bed at sunrise and sleep until dawn!” Talia storms out of the kitchen, still ranting as she walks around the house.

“Did your mom seem more on edge than usual?” Stiles asks in a whisper. “Or was that just me?”

“She definitely was edgier than usual.” Derek agrees.

“I think she still has some residual Peter-induced anger from yesterday.” Richard suggests.

“She usually settles down the following day, though.” Derek counters.

“That may be true.” Richard concedes. “But she can usually count on not seeing him for a while afterwards. This time, she knows she’ll have to see him at the wedding in a few days.” Richard says, starting to stir a pan with a little too much more energy than actually necessary. “I just hope he doesn’t bring _her_ to the wedding.”

Camilla ruffles a hand through Richard’s hair. “Hey, I’m sure he won’t. And even if he does, you know there’s nothing we can’t face together.” She says with a kiss to Richard’s shoulder.

Richard smiles at his wife, some tension seeping away from his shoulders.

“So,” Derek says with both hands on his hips. “Is there something we can do to help?”

“You can start by setting the table.” Richard tells them and Derek and Stiles look at each other with a nod, starting on the task at hand.

 

* * *

 

 

After lunch, Stiles excuses himself from the living room and steps outside for a little while, calling his dad.

“Hey dad, guess who?” Stiles asks when his old man picks up.

“Didn’t have to guess, kiddo.” John says with a laugh. “Wanna know what my three clues were?”

“Clues? What?” Stiles asks. “Shut up!” He adds before his old man has any time to answer. “You had a lucky guess!”

John chuckles. “Of course I had. Whatever you say, kiddo.”

“So, what did you wanna talk about?” Stiles asks.

“I wanted to give you my congratulations for finally getting your act together.  About time, if you ask me. How did you two knuckle heads figured it out, anyway?”

“Well, being with him and with his family for these past few days made somethings very obvious. I was actually planning on confronting him after his sister’s wedding.” Stiles reveals.

“The wedding’s Sunday, right?” He asks. “What made you change your mind?”

“His uncle Peter, actually. Total creeper and a turd of a human being. He let it ‘slip’ that Derek had been harboring feelings for me since we got paired up in that school program years ago.”

“Oh, just like you.” His dad jokes.

“Are you gonna let me continue, or are you gonna keep making fun of your poor son?”

“Carry on.” John says, amused.

“Well, then I confronted him and he confessed. The rest is history.”

“And all you guys needed was a decade of waiting and a meddling uncle.” His dad chuckles and Stiles can almost see him shaking his head and looking up at the heavens, half amused and half exasperated at his son’s shenanigans.

“But you always knew, dad. Didn’t you?” Stiles asks. “And you even told me about it and I didn’t believed you.”

“Yeah, kiddo. I did.” John confirms.

“How did you know, anyways?”

“Well, Derek did let it slip once, during a baseball match, after a few too many beers. I think you were in the bathroom.” His dad reveals.

“ _What_? And you didn’t tell me anything?” Stiles asks, a little outraged. “C’mon, dad, that’s, like, dad code 101.”

“He asked me not to.” John tells him. “And would you have believed me if I had told you?” He asks in his ‘I know better’ tone.

Stiles thinks about it for a little while, scratching at his forehead and feeling wrinkles starting to form there. “No.” He admits, only a little begrudgingly. “You were right.”

“Twice in the same conversation? Must be a new record.” John laughs and Stiles grumbles under his breath. “And I knew long before that. Since the first time I saw him. Remember that, at your college graduation?”

“We hated each other back then.” Stiles reminds his dad.

“I remember that too, yeah.” His dad agrees. “But I also remember the way he looked at you when you were not looking, like he was looking at the sun. It was a look I saw many times since, whenever you brought him over. It was so much more obvious then, too. Sometimes when you two talked it was like the rest of the world just faded away. But I knew since the beginning. Dad knows best, as you know. The only reason you guys never saw it was because you didn’t want to.”

“You’re joking, right?” Stiles asks, slightly incredulous. “I wanted nothing else.”

“No, I’m not joking kiddo. You know I’m not.” John says. “At first you antagonized him because of what happened last time you felt something for someone. And then I guess you guys became such good friends that you were scared of jeopardizing that relationship. Relationships fail, after all. Even the ones that come from long lasting friendships.”

Stiles inhales deeply. “Yeah, fine. You’re right.” He admits for the third time in that conversation. He’s dad’s not gonna let him live it down. “You’re always right in these kinds of things. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Yes, it was kiddo. And I know.” John chuckles. “The benefits of aging. It’s not all wrinkles and falling hair. And you’re lucky I don’t throw it in your face as often as you do, young mister.”

“I’m an awful son, noted.” Stiles says, rolling his eyes while balancing side to side on the heel of his feet.

“How’s your garden doing?” He asks and John throws himself into an half hour long explanation of what he’s been doing in these past few days gardening wise: what he has dug, what he has planted, what he has fertilized, what he has noticed sprouting while watering the vegetables, and what he has been harvesting to use as a side dish or turn into soup.

Stiles pretends to be interested in all the boring details.

His old man deserves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying this!
> 
> Edit: I'm really sorry about the blackout! Real life (both thesis and family related) have been getting in the way of both my time and my motivation to write. I've barely been writing for my original novel, so, once again, I'm tryly sorry and I'll try to update soon after the 14th of December, which is when I'm going to be defending my thesis to a panel of judges (I'm slightly scared and a little bit terrified).
> 
> You can also follow me [here](http://sarcasmandirony.tumblr.com), if you'd like.


End file.
